EL HADA HENTAI
by SINIESTRA-YAMASAKY
Summary: SII! Capitulo Nuevo! Chapter 15 YA ESTA UP! Sendo fue atropeyado en un accidente y mientras rondaba en el Limbo se vio convertido en el nuevo Hada Hentai, descubre que es lo que tiene que hacer y a las parejas que tiene que ayudar. please read and review
1. El nuevo hada hentai

El Hada Hentai.  
  
Capitulo 1: un nuevo hada hentai  
  
Un guapo chico con una gran sonrisa y un peinado que iba en contra de las leyes de gravedad paseaba por la calle, en realidad estaba aburrido, esto de entrenar basketball en solitario era demasiado tedioso, quizás debería pensar en meterse en un equipo de basketball o algo así, suspiró aunque era un gran jugador nunca había pensado en meterse en un equipo, sonrió restándole importancia, lo bueno era que tenia otro de sus pasatiempos favoritos para entretenerse, pervertir a algún chico inocente, sonrió mas ampliamente, nuestro protagonista había pasado de una relación pasajera a otra sin jamás sentir algo verdadero en su vida, de pronto iba caminando cruzando una calle cuando un gato lo distrajo y sin saber como ni cuando un automóvil ultimo modelo lo atropelló, quedo ahí en el pavimento desmayado hasta que un tiempo después despertó, se tocó todo el cuerpo, era extraño, no le dolía nada en absoluto, de pronto se percato de donde estaba, enfoco la vista e hizo un rápido scan a todo el lugar, era muy extraño, no estaba en Kanagawa de eso podía estar completamente seguro, todo se veía como cubierto por una densa neblina que no lo dejaba ver mas allá de su nariz, sin embargo, poco a poco la neblina fue desapareciendo para dar lugar a un extraño lugar que solo tenia unas escaleras para subir y otras para bajar y al fondo un enorme edificio con oficinas, después de pensarlo un momento fue al edificio, a su alrededor todo estaba blanco como nubes y en lo alto se veía un enorme letrero que decía con letras rojas y parpadeantes "El Limbo"

-parece que después de todo no sobreviví al accidente-

murmuró mientras seguía caminando hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas doradas, las abrió y una especie de juicio se efectuaba enfrente de él, muchos hombres con capuchas negras estaban sentados detrás de una mesa alargada y en medio estaba uno que parecía ser mas importante que los demás pues llevaba a diferencia que los otros una capucha azul oscuro, este se levanto frente a el

-yo...me estaba preguntando ¿Qué hago aquí?-

se atrevió a preguntar el chico, de pronto aquel hombre con voz ronca y profunda que retumbaba en las paredes hablo

-Akira Sendo, en este momento usted es una de las almas en pena que rondan por nuestro mundo "el limbo" esto significa que usted no puede ir ni al cielo ni al infierno en estos momentos, tiene algo que hacer aun que no le permitirá ir a ninguno de esos destinos finales de la existencia-

Sendo seguía sorprendido pero asintio

-entonces ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

preguntó el chico a lo que aquel extraño encapuchado continuo

-bueno no puede permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo, para hacerlo tiene que trabajar-

-¿tra...trabajar? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-

-cada uno de nosotros aquí tiene un trabajo que hacer en el mundo, algunos son cupido, otros el hada de los dientes, incluso santa clos esta aquí-

al chico le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza

-muy bien y siendo así ¿que me va a tocar ser a mi?-

El encapuchado pareció suspirar antes de decir

-Akira Sendo, lo hemos traído aquí para informarle que ha sido elegido entre muchas almas para convertirse en el nuevo hada hentai-

a Sendo le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza, muchas veces le habían dicho que era un hentai irremediable pero no se esperaba algo así, por fin logró hablar

-y este "hada hentai" exactamente ¿Qué hace?-

la congregación de superiores se miraron esperando a alguien que dijera el oscuro trabajo que tendría este buen chico hasta que por fin uno de los que aun estaban sentados se atrevio a hablar

-bueno, el trabajo consiste en despertar las necesidades más básicas y sensuales en las personas que nuestro cupido alado acaba de unir en una relación-

-waw! Eso si que suena interesante-

dijo Sendo ¬¬

-solo que hay un pequeño problema, no te pueden ver, debes de ser muy discreto en tu trabajo-

-si claro, no hay problema-

-además si lo haces bien podrás tener un juicio justo para saber si mandarte al cielo o al infierno-

el chico asintió con la cabeza

-muy bien, tus instrucciones te serán entregadas a primera hora de la mañana así es que tendrás que hablar con nuestro cupido para ver las parejas a las que tendrás que ayudar para que tengan una relación fructuosa-  
  
Mientras tanto en Kanagawa las cosas estaban cambiando rápidamente parecía ser que cupido había lanzado sus flechas a diestra y siniestra y había logrado formas las más extrañas parejas, el pobre de cupido regresó a "el limbo" totalmente extenuado simplemente para enterarse de que tenia que entrenar al chico que seria el nuevo hada hentai, entro en la gran habitación y empezó a decir al muchacho que tenia enfrente

-muy bien chico, primero que nada aquí tienes tu nueva herramienta de trabajo-

le entrego aquella que parecía una varita algo gruesa pero que al verla de cerca tenia una forma alargada y achatada de un miembro del sexo masculino, el chico se sonrojo, cupido al verlo murmuro

-¿qué esperabas una varita al estilo Harry Potter o que?-

Sendo negó con la cabeza y entonces el otro hombre continuo

-muy bien, te daré una lista de las parejas que recientemente he reunido, lo fascinante sobre tu trabajo es que puedes utilizar toda la creatividad que quieras con tal de que los sueños y deseos de las personas que vas a ayudar se hagan realidad y supongo que ya sabes que hacer para que la relación entre las parejas se dé ¿verdad?-

Sendo asintió aun sonrojado mientras sostenía de forma extraña su varita

-muy bien, el distrito que le toco es la ciudad de Kanagawa, tengo entendido que allí viviste cuando estaba vivo-

el chico asintió de nuevo

-muy bien, su trabajo comienza hoy así es que prepárese a descender-

de quien sabe de donde un elevador apareció frente a él con la inscripción tierra en sus puertas de metal, la puerta se abrió y cupido empujó a Sendo después de entregarle una lista de las parejas que debía pervertir ññU

-pe...pero ¿ya me tengo que ir?-

el elevador comenzó a descender mientras cupido le decía

-claro y no te preocupes te acostumbraras pronto, nos veremos-

el elevador bajo poco a poco y el pobre de Sendo estaba muy nervioso, tendría que pervertir a algunas parejas, eso iba a ser extraño y difícil, además de que no sabia exactamente como hacerlo y tampoco que tipo de poderes tenia su varita mágica, la miro fijamente y sonrió con una gran gota detrás de la cabeza, quizás no debía de preocuparse tanto y ser el mismo, simplemente disfrutar lo que iba a hacer, entonces el elevador se detuvo y unas alitas le salieron de su espalda, eran alas como de un ángel de color rojo (obvio ¿o no? ññU) y así voló por el cielo hasta llegar a Kanagawa, busco la primera pareja que decía Kogure Kiminobu y Hitsachi Mitsui, le venia una dirección y fue allá, la noche comenzaba a caer

-que si existe el hada hentai-

-que no existe-

-que si te digo-

-hay Mitchy, tu siempre pensando en lo hentai, te digo que no-

-pues tu que crees, ¿qué lo hentai se da simplemente natural? Claro que no alguien tiene que ayudarnos en eso y ese es el trabajo del hada hentai-

Kogure miro a Mitsui incrédulo levantando una ceja, no sabia como había empezado la platica pero eso de que el chico al que amaba pensara que existía alguien que sacaba los sentimientos más salvajes y apasionados de las personas para consumar una relación era algo ilógico y algo que solo un pervertido pensaría, suspiro

-bueno, no nos peleemos por eso, mejor dejemos esta discusión hasta aquí y nos despedimos con un beso para que se nos haga mas corta la noche y que nos veamos mañana, ¿qué te parece?-

Mitsui por fin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza acercándose al chico que se había quitado los lentes para darse un beso tierno y dulce que duró unos cuantos segundos

-te quiero-

-yo también-

se dijeron uno al otro mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos, pronto Kiminobu se levanto de su asiento y salió a la puerta, allí se despidieron de nuevo con un beso y se separaron suspirando y esperando que la noche pasara rápido para poder verse al siguiente día de nuevo, después de esto Mitsui entro a su casa y a su habitación recostándose en la cama pensando en el chico lindo que hacia poco se había ido, mientras tanto Sendo se arreglo las alas y entro en la casa del chico rebelde de Shohoku, pero como no había practicado su vuelo ni sus entradas invisibles calló con tal fuerza que retumbo en la habitación del chico quien rápidamente se levanto sobre la cama

-¿quién eres tu?-

pregunto mientras se preparaba a luchar y a enfrentarse a quien fuera que entraba en una casa ajena tan noche y sin permiso, el chico de cabellos que desafiaban a la gravedad sonrió levemente antes de decir

-hey no te alteres chico, yo soy el hada hentai-

Mitsui abrió los ojos al por mayor sorprendido

-¿de verdad?-

entonces lo vio atentamente, las alas rojas, la varita y su sonrisa y mirada pervertidas

-si, si eres tu!!!!! Sabia que existías, nada mas deja que le diga a mi querido Kogure que te he visto!!!-

de pronto Sendo recordó que se suponía no debían de verlo

-creo que nadie tiene que saberlo-

-ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! ¿Y vienes a ayudarnos en nuestra relación?-

-si, eso creo-

dijo Sendo asintiendo

-¡que bien! Waw, aun no puedo creer que el hada hentai este aquí, en mi casa y estemos hablando-

-pues si, así como lo ves aquí estoy-

-bueno y ¿cómo piensas ayudarnos a mi y a mi querido Kiminobu?-

a Sendo le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza

-uuuhhmmm...no lo sé-

Mitsui cayo para atrás y le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-

-lo que pasa es que soy nuevo en esto y todavía no se muy bien que hacer ...-

el chico pensó y frunció el ceño, ¿que debía hacer?, de pronto sintió como si un foco se encendiera dentro de su cabeza

-YA SÉ!!!-

dijo muy emocionado y viendo su varita comenzó a girarla y moverla hasta que un liquido blanquecino salió de ella quedándose esparcido por toda la pared del cuarto de Mitsui, quien estaba sumamente impactado y vio la forma que tenia la varita y lo que había salido de ella y miro luego a el hada hentai, quien sonreía levemente con una expresión de sorpresa

-no...no sabia que podía hacer eso, lo siento pero yo....-

se detuvo en esta frase por que el liquido en la pared empezaba a tomar forma como si fuera en un sueño, poco a poco se fue aclarando

-él....él es Kiminobu ¿verdad?-

el chico a su lado asintió mientras en la imagen en la pared se veía a un chico que poco a poco se iba desnudando, Mitsui contuvo el aliento mientras Kogure se empezaba a quitar la camiseta y se sonrojo

-waw, es exactamente como mi sueño-

murmuro emocionado mientras se sentaba cómodamente para verlo mas de cerca, Kogure comenzó entonces a desabrocharse el pantalón, para ese momento Hisashi ya estaba mas que emocionado y babeando viendo el cuerpo semidesnudo de su novio, su blanca piel se veía sumamente suave y ya en esos momentos estaba en boxers y llenado una tina de agua

-bueno pues este sueño es algo sensual pero no muy hentai ¿no crees?-

murmuro Sendo interrumpiendo la contemplación del chico que ahora acostado boca abajo trataba de ocultar su excitación

-¿tu crees? Jamás le he contado a Kogure de mis sueños, además lo mas probable es que él no quiera hacer estas cosas conmigo aun, por eso en mis sueños siempre lo veo a él solo y medio desnudo, yo jamás estoy incluido en esas fantasías-

Sendo escucho todo atentamente y después asintió comprendiendo entonces comento

-y por que no me cuentas ¿que quisieras que pasara en ese sueño que estamos viendo?-

a Mitsui se le iluminó la mirada y empezco a decir

-primero que yo abriera la llave para llenar la tina-

nada mas decir esto el chico apareció en el sueño sonriendo llenando la tina

-¿por que no le ponemos un poco mas de picante y te ponemos desnudo frente a él?-

después de decir esto la imagen cambio y Mitsui sonrojado miraba a Kiminobu quien parecía sin habla al verlo todo desnudo, a decir verdad el numero 14 de Shohoku lucia espectacular, aun con algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo pues ellas lo hacían lucir incluso mas varonil, se podía ver claramente como se formaba un bulto en el boxer de Kogure, de vuelta en la habitación Sendo sonreía con una expresión de estarse divirtiendo completamente mientras veía como Mitsui ahora jadeaba viendo aquella imagen

-¿y que tal si ahora el desnudo es Kiminobu?-

diciendo esto la imagen del boxer desapareció dejando a Kogure expuesto por completo

-y ahora veremos a los dos en la tina-

la imagen apareció rápidamente y Kogure y Mitsui estaban ahora en la tina muy sonrojados mientras sus pieles se rozaban ardientemente, sus rostros se acercaban peligrosamente cuando la imagen se desvaneci

-aaaaawwwwww!!!!-

murmuro Mitsui mientras veía con decepción la pared

-creo que eso ha sido suficiente perversión para ti por hoy chico-

murmuro Sendo sonriendo

-pero creo que vamos por muy buen camino, creo que pasaré mañana por aquí, te sugiero que logres que Kiminobu duerma contigo mañana en la noche y ya aquí ya veremos que haremos-

murmuro guiñándole un ojo

-de todas maneras iré hoy a verlo para tener idea de a que me estoy enfrentando-

el chico sonrió y asintio

-haré todo lo posible para que mi lindo koibito este aquí mañana-

anuncio pensando como lograrlo mientras Sendo se despedía

-bueno, tengo unas parejas mas que ayudar así es que nos veremos mañana ¿esta bien?-

el chico numero 14 de Shohoku asintió totalmente emocionado por haber conocido al hada hentai por fin, además le urgía estar solo y correr al baño a satisfacer sus deseos frustrados de esa noche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA....

Notas de la Autora: Pues bueno es el primer fic que publico aqui asi es que apenas estoy aprendiendo a usar esto, creo que esta quedando bien el fic o ustedes ¿que creen? espero su opinion y no se pierdan los proximos capitulos donde incluire a mas parejas y tratare de poner algo mas de hentai por aqui, tambien pasen a mi pagina si gustan alla tengo muchos mas fics

SINI 


	2. El nuevo reto

**Capitulo 2: El nuevo reto.**

En otro lugar un chico de lacios cabellos negros sonreía levemente mientras acariciaba los pelirrojos cabellos del chico que dormía en su regazo, suspiro mientras lo veía respirar acompasadamente, habían estado mirando unos videos de basketball juntos hasta que Hanamichi había quedado dormido, Rukawa se le había quedado mirando, de repente verlo dormir era muchísimo mas importante que un estúpido partido de basketball, su piel morena brillaba ante la luz que provenía del televisor aun encendido, se veía sumamente apuesto pensó el chico de azules ojos mientras le lanzaba una tierna mirada

-te amo-

murmuro con dulce voz mientras comenzaba a acariciar su rostro

-ai shiteru zorrito-

murmuro el chico entre sueños haciendo sonreír mas ampliamente a Kaede, de pronto el chico se vio completamente hipnotizado por los labios del chico que estaba reposando su cabeza sobre sus piernas, se veían carnosos, dulces y suaves y no pudo evitar acercarse cada vez mas a ellos hasta estar solo a milímetros y fue tanto su deseo que lo beso tiernamente tratando de no despertarlo y lo vio suspirar, de pronto empezó a observarlo detenidamente, sus camiseta estaba medio desabotonada y se podía ver parte de su pecho desnudo expuesto, la mano de Kaede empezó a moverse acariciando el rostro del chico hasta llegar hasta su cuello, poco a poco comenzó a bajar hasta que...

-WAAAAAA!!!!!-

un hada de alas rojas caía fuertemente frente a los dos chicos, Rukawa se sobresalto haciendo despertar a el pelirrojo

-¿quién eres tu y que haces aquí?-

pregunto amenazadoramente, el moreno chico lo miro sorprendido y volteo a donde su querido zorrito veía sin lograr ver a quien le estaba hablando

-¿qué quien es?-

a Sendo le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza

-soy el hada hentai y he venido a ayudarlos a que su relación se realice satisfactoriamente-

-¿el hada hentai?-

pregunto levantando una ceja incrédulo

-¿a quien le hablas zorrito?-

por fin el chico de lacios cabellos negros escucho lo que su querido pelirrojo le estaba diciendo

-que, ¿no lo ves?-

-¿ver que?-

-a mi-

murmuro Sendo con una gota detrás de la cabeza mientras agitaba su mano frente al rostro de Hanamichi

-¿ver que kitsune?-

Kaede frunció el ceño

-¿por que no puede verte?-

pregunto al chico de cabellos erizados

-yo, no lo sé-

el pelirrojo ya estaba mas que desesperado, parecía que su querido zorro no lo oía

-KAEDE VER A QUE!!!!!!-

grito haciendo que al hada y al chico de ojos de zorro le retumbaran los oídos

-al hada hentai-

contestó por fin

-¿hada hentai?-

pregunto el pelirrojo poniéndose a pensar

-¡ah si! Mi gundam me hablo de el, es el que ayuda a que las parejas recién juntas realicen completamente su amor aunque no entendí eso-

murmuro rascándose la cabeza con una mano

-además mi gundam me dijo que yo no lo podría ver por que soy muy inocente, claro que no me pudieron decir nada después de eso por que les di unos cabezazos mortales que recordaran toda su vida ja ja ja ja ja jamás volverán a insultar a este tensai ja ja ja ja-

a Sendo y Rukawa le salieron gotas detrás de la cabeza

-lo que quiere decir que las personas inocentes de pensamiento no me pueden ver, supongo que tu eres mas hentai que Hanamichi-

dijo el chico de la eterna sonrisa con una mirada ¬¬

-pero dime Kaede ¿tu lo puedes ver? ¿de verdad existe? ¿esta aquí con nosotros?-

pregunto Hanamichi mirando para todos lados con los ojos brillantes, un poco sonrojado el chico de lacios cabellos negros asinti

-si, aquí está-

-waw, entonces pregúntale que es eso que me dijeron los chicos de realizar completamente el amor-

dijo el pelirrojo con ilusión en la mirada

-me gustaría mucho explicárselo-

murmuro Sendo con cierta mirada ¬¬ haciendo que a Rukawa se le empezara a inflamar la vena de la frente

-ni se te ocurra pensarlo-

murmuro con voz que dejaba muy claro que hada o no le partiría la cara

-pe...pero Kistune lindo!-

dijo Hanamichi haciendo un puchero

-no te decía a ti do'aho, le hablaba a el hada-

no pudo evitar que le saliera una gota detrás de la cabeza, esta situación era ridícula

-¿es hombre?-

pregunto el pelirrojo con signo de interrogación en los ojos

-si, y te aseguro que si lo vieras bien le podrías poner un apodo muy bueno-

dijo sonriéndole tiernamente a Hanamichi mientras el hada se quedaba viendo la escena, esos dos si que eran extraños

-bueno y que vienes a hacer aquí exactamente-

-pues e venido a que ustedes por fin realicen sus mas grandes deseos y sus mas bajos instintos-

dijo sonriendo

-¿y como pretendes hacer eso?-

Sendo se rasco la cabeza

-bueno pues todavía no se exactamente soy nuevo ¿saben?-

a Rukawa le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza

-bueno, ya sé, primero debemos de pervertir un poco a este sexy pelirrojo para que me pueda ver-

-¿qué dijo?-

pregunto el mencionado mientras Kaede estaba completamente rojo y miro a Hanamichi directamente a los ojos "¿pervertir a Hanamichi? eso seria estupendo"

-pe...pero ¿cómo?-

-mmmmm veamos quizás si....-

-zorrito, ¿qué dijo el hada?-

pregunto el pelirrojo viendo tiernamente a Rukawa mientras el chico lo miraba directamente a los labios con la palabra deseo tatuada en la frente

-dijo que debía de pervertirte-

murmuro como hipnotizado

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUEEEEEEEE????¡¡¡ KITZUNE HENTAI!!!!!!!-

-si todavía no te he dicho que quiero hacerte-

dijo en un suspiro Kaede mientras Hanamichi se ponía completamente rojo mientras Sendo sonreía ampliamente

-ja ja ja ja parece que esto no va a ser nada fácil ja ja ja ja-

-que...¿qué quieres decir Ka...Kaede?-

daba la impresión de que dijera lo que dijera en ese momento el pelirrojo iba a salir corriendo a todo vapor así es que el chico de lacios cabellos dio un paso adelante y el pelirrojo dio uno hacia atrás

-no te preocupes do'aho-

dijo con una leve sonrisa

-solo quiero darte un beso-

-¿u...un beso?-

Rukawa asintió y sonriendo levemente un poco mas tranquilo el pelirrojo contesto

-e...esta...esta bien-

así el numero 11 del equipo Shohoku pronto estuvo cerca de él y el moreno chico comenzó a cerrar los ojos poco a poco "esto se esta poniendo interesante" pensó Sendo mientras veía como Rukawa se acercaba cada vez mas al pelirrojo hasta que puso su mano en su mejilla haciendo que el chico se estremeciera con el simple contacto esperando lo que vendría luego, los suaves y levemente rosas labios de Kaede se posaron en los candentes y carnosos labios de Hana en una suave caricia que hizo vibrar hasta la ultima fibra del pelirrojo que sin poderlo evitar lanzo un suspiro que dio la oportunidad a Rukawa para profundizar el beso y así su lengua impetuosa se introdujo en la suave cavidad del chico que estaba completamente sorprendido, jamás había sentido nada parecido y sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a los hombros del chico de lacios cabellos quien lo tenia asido por el cuello la lengua de Kaede daba suaves masajes a la lengua de Hanamichi hasta que este respondió con unos movimientos tiernos de su lengua aquello era una experiencia nueva y completamente excitante no sabia por que ni que era pero sentía que quería mas pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse poco a poco el pelirrojo fue abriendo los ojos completamente sonrojado entonces sin querer miro en dirección a donde estaba Sendo mirando la escena

-lo hiciste muy bien chico-

dijo aplaudiendo y Hanamichi frunció el seño

-¿qué hace ese puerco espín aquí?-

de pronto la imagen desapareci

-¿eh? ¿a dónde fue?-

-¿qué quieres decir Hana? ¿lograste ver al hada hentai?-

-¿ese era el hada hentai?-

pregunto el chico con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa

-si pero ¿ya no lo ves?-

Sendo sorprendido se acerco al pelirrojo y movió sus manos frente a su rostro

-aquí estoy no me he ido-

murmuro

-no, no veo a nadie-

-pero ¿a que se deberá eso?-

se pregunto Rukawa en voz alta

-al parecer lograste que Hanamichi deseara algo mas que un beso por unos segundos y por eso me pudo ver-

murmuro Sendo pensativo

-pues claro-

-pero parece que todavía necesitará mas trabajo el pervertir a este chico-

-¿qué paso?-

pregunto el pelirrojo

-parece que pudiste ver al hada por que quisiste algo mas que un beso por unos segundos-

-¿algo mas?-

pregunto inocentemente Hana

-bueno creo que es mucho por un día mañana volveré para ver en que mas puedo ayudar-

-pero si tu no hiciste nada-

murmuro fríamente Rukawa a lo que a Sendo se le tiñeron las mejillas levemente de rosa por la vergüenza

-muy bien muy bien pero mañana podré hacer algo interesante-

dijo tratando de restarle importancia al comentario del chico

-esta bien mañana veremos-

-¿mañana vendrá ese hada puerco espín?-

-¿hada puerco espín?-

murmuro con el ceño levemente fruncido Sendo mientras Kaede sonreía tiernamente

-sabia que si lo veías le pondrías un buen apodo-

dijo lo que estaba pensando sin darse cuenta, sin decir nada mas Sendo se alejo de allí volando

-ese par si que son extraños-

murmuro con una gran gota detrás de la cabeza, después de unos segundos vio su lista y pronto estuvo muy cerca del lugar al que debía de ir.

CONTINUARA...

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a los que han puesto su review:

Killer os Wills; gracias por el aviso, lo que pasa es que este es el primer fic que publico y todavia no sabia muy bien como se publicaba pero de todas maneras te agradesco mucho y ya sabes si vez algun otro problema te agradeceria que me informaras.

Tanuki-chan y Kitsune-kun, bueno pues espero que conforme suban los capitulos suban de tono asi es que en un futuro si, habra lemon, y espero que haya satisfecho por el momento el deseo de Tanuki-chan de ver a Hana y a Kaede juntos ñ- a mi tambien me encanta esa pareja ji ji ji ¬¬

Y por ulimo pero no menos importante

Deed!!!!!! hace mucho que no te veia por ningun lado ya te extrañaba, espero que te siga gustando este fic conforme vaya avanzando y ya sabes que eres una de mis lectoras preferidas, espero ver mas comentarios tuyos eh?

y bueno para concluir quiero agradecer a los que hayan leido mi fic aunque no hayan puesto su review, espero que pronto lo pongan eh? y bueno los vere en el proximo capitulo que se pondra muy interesante ñ-

SINI


	3. ¿Un hada enamorado?

**Capitulo 3: ¿un hada enamorado?**

En otra parte de Kanagawa dos chicos se despedían

-bueno Hikoichi que me dices si mañana vamos a por unos helados, ¿qué te parece?-

preguntó Yohei mientras miraba tiernamente al chico frente a el quien pronto saco su libreta

-muy bien, lo tengo anotado-

-¿algún día me mostraras lo que tienes en esa libreta?-

pregunto algo intrigado Mito mientras trataba de dar un vistazo a la famosa libreta Hikoichi le lanzo una mirada ¬¬

-si me convences si-

murmuro retadoramente

-¿y como te podría convencer?-

dijo el chico aparentando una mirada inocente

-dale un beso ya que es obvio que ambos están anhelándolo-

murmuro una voz

-WWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!-

gritaron Hikoichi y Yohei al unísono mientras veían aquel hombre de enormes alas color rojo mirándolos fijamente de pronto algo se oyó detrás de los chicos que se despedían a la puerta de una casa de dos pisos

-hey! ¿que no tienen consideración? Hikoichi te dije que estaba estudiando-

dijo un muy enfadado muchacho de lacios y obscuros cabellos que miraba hacia los dos enamorados en la puerta

-este....si, lo sentimos Koshino-kun-

murmuro el mencionado mientras hacia un además de disculpa

-ya nos estábamos despidiendo-

el chico entró sin decir palabra mirándolos levemente de reojo

-¿quién es él?-

pregunto el chico de las alas rojas

-es mi compañero de apartamento...-

murmuro Hikoichi hasta que los chicos que habían sido distraídos por el despliegue de enfado de Koshino se percataron de nuevo de aquel extraño personaje que los había interrumpido en su despedida

-hey ¿quien demonios eres tu?-

pregunto molesto Yohei mientras lo veía de arriba abajo

-¿vas a una fiesta de disfraces o algo así?-

al muchacho le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza

-no, soy el hada hentai-

-uuuuhhhh!!! Muy interesante, un hada aquí en Kanagawa esto tengo que anotarlo-

Sendo levanto una ceja "ja este chico si que es raro mira que querer anotar esto"

-pero creí que eso solo era una leyenda-

murmuro Yohei viéndolo fijamente

-pues ya ves que no-

dijo sonriendo

-y usted, hada hentai exactamente ¿qué hace?-

"¿será una de esas preguntas que oiré constantemente?" se pregunto el chico con una gota detrás de la cabeza

-vengo a ayudarlos a que realicen completamente su amor-

los chicos se miraron uno al otro a los ojos y luego sonrojándose se voltearon viendo hacia otro lado

-hey ambos me pueden ver!-

dijo de pronto Sendo sorprendido lo que hizo que Yohei se pusiera completamente rojo mientras Hikoichi preguntaba

-¿y eso que tiene de extraño?-

-es que se supone que solo los pervertidos de mente me pueden ver-

Hikoichi al oír la respuesta se puso tan nervioso y rojo que casi tira su libreta

-ja ja ja ja supongo que ambos son igualmente pervertidos ja ja ja ja-

Hikoichi y Yohei estaban completamente rojos por la vergüenza

-mira no te grito nada mas por que Koshino es de muy mal temperamento y como esta en época de exámenes esta estudiando que si no...-

murmuro Yohei mientras lo veía fijamente

-ah si, el chico que salió enfadado hace unos momentos-

dijo Sendo mientras miraba a la puerta con interés

-muy interesante, es muy lindo ¿es siempre tan temperamental?-

pregunto intrigado

-bueno lo que pasa es que lo único que hace es entrenar basketball y estudiar, no le gusta juntarse con nadie ni salir, dice que no quiere perder tiempo en esas tonterías-

-ash!..-

murmuro algo enfadado Yohei

-lo que pasa es que Koshino no tiene novio ni novia, jamás se a enamorado y esta amargado al ver a quienes si tienen con quien salir-

el hada hentai se quedo pensativo unos segundos

-¿jamás se ha enamorado?-

pregunto inconscientemente

-si, como ya dijo mi lindo Hikoichi él solo se la pasa estudiando y entrenando, lo que el necesita es un poco de acción, un poco de ....-

de pronto se dio cuenta de a donde guiaban sus pensamientos y recordó que el hada hentai estaba allí y que había venido a ayudarlos

-...¿de perversión?-

completo Sendo con una sonrisa mirándolo fijamente

-bu...bueno yo quizás no lo hubiera dicho así pero, si-

-aaaahhhh-

fue el único comentario que hizo el chico de cabellos parados

-bueno de todas formas tengo que continuar con mi trabajo así es que ustedes dos tienen que realizar su amor completamente-

dijo el chico de alas rojas sonriendo ampliamente

-bueno yo estaría mas que dispuesto..-

sonrió Yohei y continuo

-sin embargo si te diste cuenta con Koshino en la casa creo que por lo menos hoy no se va a poder-

-YOHEI!!!!-

lanzo un gritito Hikoichi

-no me digas que tu no quieres-

murmuro el chico lanzándole cierta mirada ¬¬ sonriendo el chico se sonrojo levemente

-pues la verdad si pero....no lo debías decir frente a ....-

-¿el hada hentai?-

termino por el Yohei y el chico asintió con una gran gota detrás de la cabeza

-pero si estamos en confianza-

Dijo por fin Sendo con una gran sonrisa y guiñándoles un ojo

-bueno de todas maneras mañana vendré para ayudarles a saber como y donde pueden desatar sus más bajos instintos-

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron y asintieron mientras tanto Sendo decidió ir dentro de la casa para ver a aquel chico que había salido tan molesto, "solo para verificar a que problemas se podría estar enfrentando, se dijo

-bueno los dejo para que se despidan apropiadamente y voy a ver a tu compañero de departamento-

Yohei y Hikoichi se le quedaron viendo mientras se adentraba en la casa

-pe....pero ¿no crees que Koshino se de cuenta de que un hombre con unas enormes alas rojas entre a su habitación?-

-no creo...-

Murmuro pensativo

-como te dije Koshino no sale con nadie así es que no creo que sea lo suficientemente pervertido como para verlo-

-si quizás tienes razón además cuando salio a regañarnos no menciono nada acerca del hada-

-si bueno además el hada hentai solo ira a su habitación así es que.....-

-¡¡¡A SU HABITACION!!!!-

Gritaron los dos chicos al unísono mientras se apresuraban a entrar en la casa

-¡¿Qué no me oyeron cuando les dije que estoy estudiando?!-

Murmuro Koshino asomándose desde la entrada de su habitación Yohei y Hikoichi se detuvieron a mitad de la escalera con gotas detrás de la cabeza

-si lo que pasa es que...-

-¿oyes estas solo en tu habitación?-

Pregunto de repente Yohei, Koshino frunció el ceño y contesto

-claro ¿con quien iba a estar? es mi habitación-

Yohei y Hikoichi se quedaron viéndolo y luego voltearon a verse a los ojos

-quizás ya se fue-

Murmuro el chico de la pequeña libreta

-si tienes razón además de que debe de tener muchas cosas que hacer todavía-

-¿de que tanto hablan?-

Pregunto entonces Koshino mientras los veía intrigado ambos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos por un momento había olvidado que estaba all

-este de nada no nos haga caso Koshino-

Dijo Hikoichi riendo nerviosamente y apresuro a Yohei a bajar las escaleras ya estando fuera ambos lanzaron un suspiro

-bueno probablemente no haya nada de que preocuparnos después de todo el hada hentai ya no tenia nada que hacer aquí ¿verdad?-

No pudo evitar una ligera nota de decepción en la voz que no paso desapercibida para Hikoichi que miraba a su Koibito atentamente

-si, pero si todo sale bien quizás mañana....-

Murmuro sin terminar la frase y ambos chicos se sonrojaron mirándose a los ojos pronto sus rostros solo estuvieron a milímetros de distancia y sus labios se encontraron en el camino dándose un beso con la urgencia del deseo y la pasión mientras sentían que su abrazo se iba haciendo cada vez mas estrecho hasta que sus cuerpos pudieron amoldarse completamente sintiendo entre sus piernas la dura urgencia y excitación que se habían transmitido mutuamente por fin después de unos eternos minutos se separaron suspirando hondamente por la necesidad de tener un poco de oxigeno y sonrieron

-ya te extraño-

Le susurro al oído Hikoichi mandando escalofríos por toda el cuerpo al lindo Yohei

-yo también pero mañana tenemos una cita no lo olvides iremos por helados-

-si lo se-

-Hasta mañana-

Dijo Yohei en un susurro

-hasta mañana-

Contesto Hikoichi con una sonrisa de añoranza y por ultimo añadi

-te amo-

-yo también te amo-

Se dieron un ultimo bezo y por fin se separaron.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Koshino el chico estaba completamente concentrado tratando de estudiar aquellas ecuaciones matemáticas tan difíciles mientras el silencio reinaba en su habitación

-arrrrggggg!!!!! ¿por qué demonios no puedo concentrarme?-

pensó el chico en voz alta y su mirada se dirigió a la ventana desde donde se veían las estrellas que comenzaban a salir, suspiro hondamente, claro que sabia lo que le estaba pasando usualmente Hikoichi se la pasaba solo e investigando cualquier ocurrencia sobre los jugadores de basketball de todo Kanagawa sin embargo desde que había empezado a salir con Yohei Koshino se había dado cuenta de que a veces se encontraba como hoy muy celoso, no por que de pronto quisiera a Hikoichi como algo mas que un amigo sino por que él aun seguía con la misma vida solitaria y aburrida que siempre había tenido, antes de eso podría mentirse a si mismo diciendo que no era el único solitario pero ahora....su mente vagaba en busca de aquella persona por la que pudiera sentir aquello que llamaban amor, aquella persona que aun no conocía y que quizás ni siquiera existía, la tristeza se grabo en su rostro mientras pensaba en lo solitario que estaba y en como al darse cuenta de que de verdad existía el amor en el mundo deseaba encontrarse algo así, tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que ni siquiera presentía la figura de enormes alas rojas que estaba justo frente a él viéndolo muy intrigado

-hoooooola!!!!-

dijo mientras movía una mano en señal de saludo frente a la cara del chico pero este ni siquiera reacciono y dejando de ver hacia la ventana se concentro de nuevo en sus libros

-muy inocente-

murmuro Sendo mientras se inclinaba para verlo mas de cerca, jamás se había topado con alguien como el, era un chico muy apuesto su piel era blanca y sus largos cabellos obscuros y lacios los tenia detenidos detrás de sus orejas para que no le interfiriera la vista, sus labios se veían de un rosa pálido y muy suaves y el chico de los cabellos que desafiaban las leyes de la gravedad no pudo evitar el rozarlos con sus labios de pronto el chico frente a él pareció suspirar y enderezándose como si hubiera sentido algo sus dedos se dirigieron directamente a sus labios y los acaricio levemente

-¡¿pero que extraño?!-

dijo en un susurro

-sentí como....-

movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse ese pensamientos y sus cabellos se soltaron y le cubrieron un poco su expresión en sus ojos

-...pero jamás me han besado así es que debió ser otro cosa-

pensó el chico en voz alta y trato de concentrarse de nuevo, "jamás lo han besado" fue el pensamiento que surgió en la mente de Sendo y le hizo sentir un extraño sentimiento dentro de él, este chico en verdad que comenzaba a trastornarlo pero algo había en el que le hacia difícil apartarse de su lado "solo es un chico lindo" trato de convencerse a si mismo pero dentro de el sabia que algo había cambiado y probablemente no volvería a ser el mismo después de dar una ultima mirada a Koshino salió volando por la ventana.

CONTINUARA...

Notas de la Autora: primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos os que han dado su review, muchisimas gracias!!!! Son los que me dan animos para seguir escribiendo y aquí me tienen con otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado, pretendo que pronto van a venir varios capitulos de lemon asi es ke a los ke les guste falta muy poco ñ- y bueno espero que sigan dandome su opinión sobre el fic y de nuevo gracias!!!


	4. Aprendiendo a utilizar tu varita

**Capitulo 4.- Aprendiendo a utilizar tu varita.**

Sendo entró en una casa buscando a cierto chico de anteojos, le había dicho a Mitsui que iría a ver que podía hacer y eso haría, en una habitación obscura yacía un chico tiernamente dormido sus castaños cabellos esparcidos por la almohada y respirando regularmente, sus lentes estaban en la mesita de noche y una sonrisa leve se había dibujado en su rostro haciéndolo lucir muy dulce

-uff! Si Mitsui viera esto se desmaya-

murmuro el chico mientras se acercaba a él

-me pregunto que estará soñando-

pensó el chico en voz alta cuando sintió que en su bolsillo algo brillaba lo saco y se dio cuenta de que era su varita

-¡ah si!-

exclamo mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado con el sueño de Mitsui movió su varita de una extraña manera pero no paso nada frunció levemente el ceño

-¿qué pasa?-

de pronto sin querer acerco su varita a la cabeza de Kogure y algo brillo en la pared

-¡¿huh?!-

sorprendido Sendo acerco al oído de Kiminobu la varita y como si fuera un proyector en la pared se vio la imagen del sueño del chico a Sendo le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza, si Mitsui lo viera poniendo su varita en el oído de su Koibito muy seguramente le daría una paliza después de todo no tenia otra forma mas que la de un miembro masculino, agito su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y enfocarse en lo que se veía en la pared

-mira Mitsui el hada hentai no existe-

se veía que decía el chico frente a el

-si supieras-

murmuro el chico de enormes alas rojas mientras continuaba viendo el sueño

-pero...-

-mira que tal si te doy de mi helado de chocolate-

dijo el chico ofreciéndole a su querido Mitsui un cono de helado mientras lo veía sonriendo tiernamente mientras el chico del numero 14 de Shohoku le brillaban los ojos y con una enorme sonrisa empezaba a lamer su helado

-uuuuhhhh esto es algo sugestivo, parece que después de todo Kogure aunque muy inocentemente desea algo de Mitsui y no es precisamente el comer un helado con el-

dijo el chico con una mirada ¬¬

-me parece que voy a hacer algo interesante-

entonces la imagen del sueño continuo y a Mitsui se le lleno la cara de helado de chocolate

-hay Hisashi-

dijo el chico de lentes mientras le sonreía

-mira como tienes tu cara-

dijo riendo por lo bajo

-¿por qué no me limpias?-

murmuro de pronto haciendo que Kogure se callara y lo viera fijamente y entonces se levanto de su silla y se acerco a Mitsui con un pequeño pañuelo blanco

-creo que no necesitas esto-

dijo el chico mientras le quitaba el pañuelo de la mano y lo jalaba para darle un beso apasionado mientras lo retenía cerca de él y sus brazos lo rodeaban tiernamente, en el sueño Kogure estaba completamente rojo pero el Kogure que hasta entonces dormía placidamente ahora se encontraba respirando dificultosamente con su rostro de un rojo furioso y se agitaba en su cama como si no supiera que hacer mientras aquella infinidad de sensaciones se expandía a través de su cuerpo

-creo que eso es mucho por hoy-

murmuro Sendo mientras alejaba su varita mágica del muchacho y sonreía

-quizás pronto este listo-

se dijo mientras veía al chico que empezaba a moverse de nuevo como si sintiera que algo se le había perdido, el hada hentai decidió que ya era momento de irse y volando decidió que al día siguiente continuaría ayudando a mas parejas pero ya era tiempo de descansar.

Y mas tarde en el Limbo...

-bueno y ¿cómo te ha ido chico?-

pregunto de pronto cupido mientras fruncía el ceño por que Sendo había estado muy callado durante casi una hora mirando a la tierra por su ventana hecha de nubes

-creo que bien-

murmuro el chico ausente de pronto volteo a ver a cupido

-oiga se puede saber ¿por qué estoy aquí?-

pregunto como si aquella idea le hubiera entrado a la mente en esos precisos momentos cupido lo miro sorprendidos por unos segundos

-¿qué no te lo explicaron?-

-bueno si, me dijeron que tenia unos asuntos pendientes pero ¿qué quisieron decir con eso?-

Cupido puso un gesto pensativo y después de unos momentos comenz

-bueno es que es diferente para cada uno de los que están por aquí, puede ser cualquier cosa pero espiritual mas que nada, pero cada quien tiene que averiguarlo a su propio tiempo-

-un asunto pendiente-

suspiro Sendo

-quizás deje de hacer algo que no me deja irme al cielo o al infierno-

de pronto como un relámpago pensó que si pudiera elegir se iría a la tierra pero ¿para que? Eso tendría que averiguarlo y quizás cuando lo supiera podría su alma decidirse y tener un destino final

-lo único que se es que cuando una persona llega a saber que es su asunto pendiente ya no vuelve a estar por aquí, pero como tu aun no lo has descubierto y estas aquí tienes que seguir trabajando ¿has podido manejar tu varita?-

pregunto Cupido

-bu...bueno e intentado algunas cosas que he descubierto yo solo pero no se que mas puedo hacer-

respondió honestamente mientras sonreía avergonzado

-quizás necesitas unas cuantas lecciones después de todo no pude explicarte lo que podías hacer con ella-

empezó a decir cupido

-pues bien quiero decirte que tu varita tiene una magia muy especial, te diré lo que puede hacer-

cupido se puso de pie y fue seguido por Sendo

-a ver muéstrame tu varita-

Sendo se la entrego y cupido comenzó a hacer algunos movimientos

-con cada nuevo movimiento puedes sacar un poder especial en la varita, ¿has oído hablar de cuando la gente oye campanitas, o cuando sintieron como que estaban en un paraíso sin haberse movido de un preciso lugar, o cuando la gente sin saber por que razón sienten que el momento en el que están es el mas especial y que podrían hacer lo que fuera por la persona amada?-

Sendo solo asintió con la cabeza

-pues tu varita puede provocar ese efecto en las personas, puedes crear las mas grandes fantasías con solo un movimiento..-

diciendo esto movió la varita de cierta forma y el lugar se transformo en una hermosa playa en el atardecer Sendo miro sorprendido a su alrededor

-pe..pero ¡como?!-

-te lo dije tu varita puede hacer cualquier cosa y todo se vera tan real como ves este atardecer hoy en este preciso lugar-

Sendo observo aquel lugar con los ojos bien abiertos todo parecía completamente real y sin decir mas con un simple movimiento todo volvió a la normalidad y Akira siguió recibiendo la clase de Cupido con avidez descubriendo las cualidades de su varita hasta que esa tarde tubo que volver de nuevo a la tierra a continuar con su ardua labor.

-todo estuvo delicioso Jin-

dijo un sonriente Kiyota mientras miraba sonriente al chico frente a el

-gracias, espero que te guste también el postre-

anuncio el chico mientras se acercaba a la mesa con un gran pastel de chocolate entre sus manos

-muy bien esta es mi oportunidad-

se dijo Sendo mientras acercándose un poco a la ventana movía su varita de cierta forma

-la estrategia magnetismo-

dijo con una sonrisa y de alguna manera hizo tropezar a Jin quien tiro el pastel que traía sobre la camisa de un sorprendido Kiyota y cayo encima de el así es que las camisetas de ambos chicos estaban cubiertas de chocolate, el chico mono empezó a reír escandalosamente mientras un sonrojado Jin se levantaba y empezaba a recoger lo que quedaba de pastel

-go...gomen Kiyota-

dijo sonrojado

-no te preocupes Jin-

dijo el chico sonriendo mientras agarraba un poco del pastel que había quedado en su camiseta con un dedo y lo probaba, Jin lo vio mientras lentamente el chico de castaños cabellos lamía su dedo de arriba abajo con una expresión satisfecha, haciendo al chico de cortos cabellos ponerse completamente rojo y desviar la mirada

-te quedo delicioso-

murmuro suavemente, el chico que ya había recogido lo que había quedado de pastel de pronto se le quedo viendo y como dándose cuenta de algo dijo rápidamente

-huy casi lo olvido quítate la camisa-

Kiyota que también estaba de pie sonrió ampliamente

-¿es eso una invitación?-

el otro chico ya no podía ocultar su sonrojo

-no..si, lo que yo quería decir era que te tenia que prestar una camiseta ya que la tuya esta completamente llena de betún de chocolate-

el chico rió y lo señalo

-¿qué no te has visto la tuya? Ja ja ja ja-

el chico volteo a verse su propia camisa y efectivamente también estaba llena de betún, sonrió levemente y asintió, mientras tanto Kiyota ya estaba empezando a quitarse la camiseta y pronto su bronceado tórax estaba expuesto frente al blanco chico que se dio la vuelta inmediatamente

-¿huh? ¿por qué te volteas Jin?-

pregunto el chico frunciendo levemente el ceño

-tu me dijiste que me quitara la camiseta y te aconsejo que tu también lo hagas-

Jin estaba respirando dificultosamente ¿por qué desde que salía con Kiyota no podía alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente? El ver su torso desnudo allí frente a el era una visión maravillosa y ahora le decía que se quitara la camiseta el también quizás solo por que estaba sucia probablemente el no tendría aquellos pensamientos que le afectaban tanto en esos precisos momentos así es que no tuvo mas que hacer que quitarse la camiseta, después que lo hubo hecho le fue muy difícil voltear a donde Kiyota estaba

-¿Jin?-

fue lo que dijo el chico mientras se acercaba rápidamente y cerrando los ojos el chico volteo mientras Kiyota contenía el aliento su Koibito se veía maravillosamente apuesto con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos cerrados de tierna manera, sus labios fruncidos y deliciosamente deseables y su tórax blanco y suave desnudo y expuesto delante de el, Kiyota no pudo evitar el acercarse a el un poco mas y se sorprendió a si mismo cuando sus labios se posaron en los de Jin quien abrió los ojos asombrado mientras sus manos soltaban su camiseta que cayo sin ninguna reverencia en el suelo y se dirigían al cuello de su querido monito apretándolo junto a él con manos ansiosas acaricio su cabello mientras sus labios se entregaban al placer sensual que estaban experimentando a cada roce de sus labios cuando la lengua de Kiyota se abrió camino entre sus labios el chico se sorprendió mas sin embargo permitió el libre acceso y su lengua primero tímidamente y luego con el calor de la pasión se volvía mas atrevida mientras se masajeaban en un preludio de lo que vendría después cuando los dos chicos se separaron a falta de aire se sonrieron tiernamente

-te amo-

dijo en un susurro Kiyota

-y yo a ti-

respondió Jin mientras Kiyota lo jalaba por la cintura acercándolo mas a el y ocultando su rostro en su cuello, su respiración acariciando la sensible piel de Jin le producía escalofríos al chico y cuando poso sus labios besando su cuello Jin se sentía derretir entre los brazos de su amado y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar con suavidad la espalda del chico que no conforme con besar su cuello empezaba a con sus manos recorrer su costado hasta llegar a la orilla de su pantalón y siguiendo el camino con sus dedos llego hasta el botón para desabrocharlo, Jin tomo aire profundamente mientras el deseo en su interior continuaba creciendo Kiyota levanto su rostro de su cuello y lo miro directamente a los ojos como haciendo una pregunta que no llego a pronunciarse el chico solo asintió y con los ojos brillándole de emoción y alegría Kiyota comenzó a desabotonarle el pantalón y poco después ambos chicos estaban en el suelo listos para comenzar la acción, con dedos torpes y nerviosos Jin le quito el pantalón a Kiyota, el olor a chocolate inundaba el ambiente y sentían como el calor iba en aumento el moreno chico se coloco encima de Jin recostándolo en el fresco piso mientras empezaba a saborear la blanca y suave piel de su pecho

-uuuummmmm, Kiyota!-

se oía decir al chico con calidez mientras el otro dejaba escapar suspiros por aquí y por all

-mmm, Jin, sabes delicioso!-

dijo el chico lamiendo las tetillas del chico debajo de el que no pudiendo resistir pronto también quiso tomar parte de la acción y proporcionarle el mismo placer que el estaba recibiendo así es que agarrandolo suavemente lo coloco debajo de el y sus besos vagaron hasta llegar a los boxers color verde y amarillo como de jungla y sonriendo con sus dientes le quito el boxer dejándolo completamente desnudo, Kiyota al percatarse de la intensa mirada escrutiñadora de su koibito se sonrojo completamente y levantándose levemente ambos estuvieron unidos en un beso apasionado pronto gracias a las hábiles y rápidas manos del monito Jin también estuvo desnudo despojado de sus azules boxers se separaron un poco y Kiyota fue a buscar algo a los bolsillos de su pantalón trayendo pronto un pequeño botecito consigo, los calientes cuerpos de ambos chicos pronto estaban frotándose uno al otro, su mente no los dejaba pensar en nada que no fuera las emociones que estaban experimentando en esos precisos momentos y sus miembros clamaban atención Kiyota agarro con una mano el miembro de Jin y comenzó a masajearlo mientras continuaba con los cálidos besos que le estaba dando en el cuello y después de unos momentos Jin supo para que era aquel botecito pues sintió algo fresco que le estaba untando su koibito en su pequeña entrada mientras comenzaba a prepararlo para lo que se avecinaba con una sensación extraña noto como el primer dedo se deslizaba dentro de él mientras las sensaciones que sentía cuando Kiyota masajeaba su miembro se iban extendiendo el segundo dedo intruso llego poco después y luego vino un tercero mientras Jin gemía y el moreno chico sonreía ante la respuesta de su amor

-Jin recuerda que te amo-

murmuro a su oído mientras el chico sentía el miembro de Kiyota pulsar detrás de le con ansia el chico suspiro tratando de relajarse párale momento y lentamente Kiyota comenzó a penetrarlo, el blanco chico sintió un poco de dolor mientras el miembro de su amante comenzaba a llenar cada espacio dentro suyo pero Kiyota lo acariciaba y empezaba a mover la mano en la que sostenía el miembro aun pulsante de Jin para que olvidara el dolor que podría estar sintiendo cuando ya estuvo dentro comenzó a moverse y su mano imitaba sus movimientos mientras Jin se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda de Kiyota produciéndole unos pequeños rasguños sus embestidas comenzaron a acelerarse mientras ambos chicos entre gemidos de placer se decían lo mucho que se amaban el orgasmo vino poco después y ambos unidos en cuerpo y alma sintieron viajar al cielo juntos y volver a la tierra en un abrazo en el que poco después quedaron tendidos exhaustos en el suelo

-waw eso es a lo que yo llamo efecto domino-

dijo un sonriente Sendo y de repente lo sucedido le cayo en cuenta y empezó a gritar emocionado

-OH SI!!!! LO LOGRE JUNTE A MI PRIMERA PAREJA!!!-.

emocionado comenzó a hacer corazones en el aire mientras volaba con sus enormes alas rojas y entraba de improvisto a la habitación Kiyota fue el primero en abrir los ojos

-WAAAAAAA!!!!¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TU?!!!!-

CONTINUARA.....

Notas de la Autora: se que tarde mucho en publicar este capitulo asi es que me disculpo con todos ustedes pero como ven me salio un poco mas largo que de costumbre asi es que espero que compenze un poco lo mucho que me tarde y bueno es el primer capitulo con lemon que espero haya sido de su agrado, prontito mejorare el Lemon y se pondra mas interesante la situacion por ke aun falta unir a varias parejas, tratare de no tardarme tanto en publikar el siguiente capitulo asi es que nos vemos pronto, gracias por sus reviews y espero que sigan escribiendome aunke sea para amenazarme por no tener los capitulos pronto de todas manera me encanta ke me escriban

SINI 


	5. Un deseo cumplido

Capitulo 5.- Un deseo cumplido.

Sendo miro a los dos chicos que yacían recostados en el piso algo sorprendido de que se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia

-yo...yo soy el hada hentai-

anuncio sonriendo nerviosamente mientras Jin quien se había despertado por el grito de su koibito y en esos momentos estaba muy sonrojado mientras buscaba por el piso sus ropas para cubrirse

-¿el hada hentai? Quiere decir que tu fuiste quien nos ayudaste a que esto pasara?-

pregunto Kiyota mientras Sendo sonriendo ampliamente asentía

-waw muchísimas gracias!-

-Kiyota!-

dijo en un gritito Jin mientras lo veía completamente sonrojado

-¿qué¿tu no querías?-

pregunto en un susurro

-claro que si!-

contesto poniéndose completamente rojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

mientras ocultaba el rostro en la ropa que había recogido con un poco de vergüenza, Kiyota le aparto la ropa de la cara y le levanto la barbilla con un dedo y sin decirle nada lo beso en los labios suavemente sintiendo la calidez y en todo este momento Sendo estaba allí viendo como sucedía todo

-ejem!-

los chicos voltearon a verlo como si de repente no recordaran que estaba allí

-ah si! Yo quería agradecerte-

dijo sonriendo el chico mono mientras abrazaba fuertemente con un brazo a Jin que sonreía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-no tienes por que, es mi trabajo-

contesto el chico de las enormes alas rojas con una sonrisa orgullosa

-bueno me voy-

anuncio preparándose a dejar a los tortolitos solos quienes ya no le prestaban atención pues estaban muy entretenidos en deleitarse de nuevo de hacer aquellas cosas que gracias al hada hentai empezaban a disfrutar.

Sendo volaba alrededor de Kanagawa recordando una pareja que tenia que unir pero especialmente al chico temperamental que nunca se había enamorado

-Koshino-

después de haber susurrado su nombre se sorprendió de la naturalidad con que salió su nombre de sus labios, frunció el ceño tratando de pensar que solo iría a verlo para buscar la forma de alejarlo de la casa por algunas horas para que lograra hacer su trabajo y unir a Yohei y Hikoichi completamente, sin embargo, cuando voló por la ventana de su habitación sintió un pequeño vuelco en el corazón que le indico que en realidad sentía algo mas que lo que se permitía pensar, el chico estaba allí durmiendo en su cama sin ninguna preocupación escrita en sus rasgos tenia un libro a su lado lo que le indicaba que había estado estudiando antes de quedarse dormido, Sendo sonrió sintiendo una calidez en su corazón y se acerco a él y muy despacio delicadamente le tomó un mechón de cabello y lo acaricio entre sus dedos, se sentía muy suave bajo su rostro hasta el del chico y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello respiró su aroma el chico aun dormido pareció contener el aliento, el chico de cabellos que desafiaban las leyes de gravedad no pudo contenerse y le dio un beso en los labios, Koshino levemente comenzó a abrir los ojos despertando de su sueño y suspiro Sendo abrió mucho los ojos y se levanto rápidamente de la cama en la que se había sentado dio un poco de traspiés hacia atrás

-te despertaste!-

dijo sin recordar que el chico no lo podía ver ni oír

-otra vez sentí lo mismo-

murmuro el chico medio adormilado mientras se pasaba los dedos por los labios volteo de un lado para otro buscando sin éxito quien le había dado aquel beso, al no encontrar nada ni a nadie frunció levemente el ceño

-creo que solo fue un sueño-

pensó en voz alta y se levanto dejando aquel libro seguramente tanto estudio le estaba llegando a la cabeza eso le pasaba por solo ponerse a estudiar para olvidarse del vació que sentía en su corazón así es que decidió que un poco de ejercicio le haría bien fue a su armario y saco su ropa deportiva junto con su balón de basketball, Sendo se comenzó a calmar de la sorpresa de que Koshino se levantara tan de pronto y abrió mucho los ojos concentrándose en ver lo que el chico estaba empezando a hacer, se empezó a quitar la camisa que traía puesta, Sendo se quedó con la boca abierta sorprendido mientras mas y mas piel quedaba al descubierto, el torso muy bien formado de Hiroaki se veía blanco y suave, trago saliva mientras veía como el chico comenzaba a desabrocharse el cinturón y a desabotonarse los pantalones, sin saber por que razón Akira se tapo los ojos con las manos y se sonrojo levemente "¿qué demonios le pasaba? El era el hada hentai el se dedicaba a unir a las parejas y justo aquel día había visto como dos chicos habían consumado su relación y ahora sentía que no podía ver a este guapo chico desvestirse pero ¿por que?" no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo allí pensando pero cuando decidido se quito las manos de los ojos se dio cuenta con decepción que el chico ya se había vestido de nuevo con sus ropas deportivas

-unas cuantas canastas me sentaran bien-

dijo sonriendo Hiroaki mientras rebotaba un poco el balón y saliendo de la casa iba a la cancha mas cercana, Sendo suspiró mientras pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaba el basketball y que jamás había conocido quien quisiera jugar con él, sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartarse de aquellos pensamientos, y recordando que aun tenia trabajo que realizar fue en busca de los dos chicos que tenían hoy la tarde libre para hacerlo.

Yohei estaba sentado esperando a Hikoichi en la heladería mas famosa de la ciudad de Kanagawa cuando este llego corriendo

-siento mucho el llegar tarde lo que pasa es que estaba investigando algunos datos sobre los equipos de basketball-

dijo agitado por lo que había corrido, Yohei frunció el ceño

-siempre tienes que estar viendo a chicos de otros equipos, eso no me gusta para nada-

mencionó, Hikoichi abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido

-nunca me habías dicho eso¿es..estas celoso?-

pregunto

-tsk-

fue lo único que respondió el chico con un poco de enfado, Hikoichi sonrió y se acercó a él

-no tienes por que estarlo sabes que te amo-

le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios tratando de quitarle el enfado, cuando se separaron Yohei estaba sonriendo y suspiro

-yo también te amo, no puedo molestarme contigo-

los chicos se sonrieron

-¿quieres un helado de fresa?-

Yohei lo besó de nuevo saboreando sus labios

-si claro-

contestó el chico mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas

-aunque hay algo mas que quisiera hacer en estos momentos-

mencionó Yohei mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sonriendo de lado mientras veía como el chico de la pequeña libreta se sonrojaba

-yo..yo también-

le dijo y ambos se sonrieron con algo de decepción y anhelo ante sus pensamientos

-hey chicos!-

-WAAAAAAAA!-

los dos gritaron haciendo que los demás clientes de la heladería los miraran sorprendidos y frunciendo el ceño

-ellos no me ven, ya perfeccioné mi habilidad de invisibilidad-

anunció un sonriente chico de enormes alas rojas

-¿hada hentai?-

dijo Hikoichi sonrojándose poco después pues todos se le quedaron viendo entonces hablo mas bajito

-¿qué haces aquí?-

-vine a decirles que deben volver a su casa, hoy es un gran día para realizar muy bien mi trabajo-

les dijo guiñándoles un ojo

-¿de verdad!-

ambos chicos emocionados lo miraron con estrellitas en los ojos

-pe...pero y Koshino?-

-ya lo solucione, salió a jugar unas canastas así es que tienen toda la tarde libre, si saben a lo que me refiero-

el chico los miro con una picara sonrisa, los dos chicos asintieron sonriendo y luego se voltearon y se vieron directamente a los ojos sonrojándose poco después

-bueno y ¿qué esperan?-

les dijo el chico mientras los empujaba de sus asientos para que caminaran hasta la casa de Hikoichi, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaban aquello los chicos estaban bastante nerviosos mientras caminaban hasta su casa, Sendo sonreía mientras volaba por encima de sus cabezas y se sentía completamente satisfecho por que en un solo día juntaría al menos dos parejas, ya que al recordar las posibilidades que tenia de que Kogure y Mitsui o Rukawa y Hanamichi realizaran completamente su amor no tenía la esperanza de que por lo menos aquel día lograra hacerlo así es que esta era su única oportunidad, por fin llegaron a la casa de Hikoichi y entraron, lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a la habitación del chico de la libretita, se sentaron en la cama un poco lejos uno del otro y se quedaron así durante unos minutos, Sendo frunció el ceño

-¿qué les paso¿quiero ver acción aquí?-

de pronto recordó que el era el hada hentai y su trabajo era que aquello pasara así es que le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza y decidió hacer algo con su varita así comenzó a moverla hasta que surgió un pequeño y blanquecino resplandor, de pronto todo alrededor de ellos pareció desaparecer y el ambiente se lleno de estrellas que comenzaron a brillar, parecía que había magia en el aire, toda la habitación había cambiado y parecía ser una noche completamente estrellada y la luna llena y maravillosa se veía impresionante en el cielo, el aroma de brisa marina inundaba el aire y el tierno sonido de las olas chocando contra la blanca arena mantenía los corazones cálidos, los dos chicos se miraron directamente a los ojos y sus pieles se estremecieron y en sus mejillas se podía ver un leve sonrojo pronto comenzaron a darse cuenta de que la oportunidad que tanto habían estado esperando había llegado así es que acercándose uno al otro se besaron cariñosamente y suavemente en los labios

-ya lo decía yo, lo único que necesitaban era un pequeño incentivo-

comento sonriendo sendo mientras miraba a los dos chicos que comenzaban a realizar cosas mas interesantes, rápidamente Yohei comenzó a tomar el control de la situación, pese a su inexperiencia en aquel ámbito estaba completamente decidido a hacer suyo a Hikoichi así es que con un suave movimiento paso su mano que recorrió la espalda del chico de la libreta hasta llegar a su cintura y lo acerco aun mas a el haciendo un movimiento para los dos caer sobre el suave colchón, Aida le paso los brazos por el cuello y trato de intensificar el beso su lengua algo temerosa recorrió las húmedas y suaves cavidades de la boca de Yohei hasta que ambos suspiraron de placer, se vieron a los ojos y Aida suavemente le acaricio el rostro quitándole un mechón de cabello que le tapaba la visibilidad al chico de sus sueños

-te amo-

-Ai shiteru-

le murmuro al oído Yohei mientras comenzaban a deshacerse de las estorbosas ropas, mas rápido de lo que se pudieron imaginar ya estaban ambos desnudos uno frente al otro.

CONTINUARA...

Nota de la Autora: bueno despues de tanto esperar aca tengo un nuevo capitulo del hada hentai por cierto les quiero informar que el proximo capitulo a aquellas y aquellos que les gusta las parejas de Kogure y Mitsui y Hanamichi y Rukawa pues todo se va a poner mas interesante, espero sinceramente que les guste y prontito regresare con el proximo capitulo, de nuevo les pido perdon por la tardanza

SINI


	6. Avances

Capitulo 6.- Avances. 

La luna iluminada a los cuerpos blancos y desnudos de Hikoichi y Yohei mientras sus corazones palpitaban a mil por hora y comenzaban a verse por primera vez de arriba abajo en toda su expresión, entonces Yohei agarro al chico de la libretita de la cintura acercándolo mas a el mientras el otro gemía de placer, ya teniéndolo cerca, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el suave cuerpo de Aida mientras este suspiraba con deleite y se estremecía

-sabia que se sentiría así de bien tu piel entre mis dedos-

con voz ronca Yohei acerco sus labios al pecho de Hikoichi y lo beso saboreando la sensación y las cosquillas que sentía en el estomago

-te amo-

-yo también te amo-

las palabras de amor flotaban por todo aquel lugar llevados por la brisa marina que se extendía y se pegaba a sus cuerpos desnudos, Aida no se pudo resistir y tomándolo de las mejillas lo beso suavemente en los labios transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por él, después de separarse sonrientes Yohei gruño levemente haciendo estremecer a Hikoichi y empezaron a unir cada espacio de piel una con la otra en un abrazo que los hizo rodar sobre el colchón sintiéndose como si fueran una sola piel, se carcajearon de pura alegría de estar juntos por fin y las caricias comenzaron a recorrer cada una de las partes de sus cuerpos, conociéndose, amándose, Yohei quedo encima de Hikoichi y viéndolo a los ojos lo beso en el cuello, pronto sus húmedos besos comenzaron a bajar por el pecho de su koibito, se acerco a una de sus tetillas y la lamió suavemente

-mmmm-

fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Hikoichi quien estaba sumido en unas sensaciones fantásticas, de pronto sintió la mano de Yohei vagar por la suave capa que cubría su miembro, pasaba las yemas de los dedos con delicadeza sintiendo toda su longitud mientras se erguía cada vez mas y mas, la lengua de Yohei recorrió la suave y blanca piel de su novio bajando cada vez mas, pronto llego al área del ombligo y lo rodeo levemente con la punta de su lengua y beso un poco mas abajo del ombligo hasta que llego al ahora completamente erecto miembro de Hikoichi que anhelaba atención lo acaricio lentamente y luego paso su lengua por toda su longitud hasta que llego a la punta del mismo y le dio un beso húmedo que hizo gritar a Hikoichi para después meter todo su miembro dentro de su boca glotonamente disfrutando su sabor y textura

-yo...ya...ya no...ya no aguanto...-

empezó a decir el chico de la libretita mientras veía a Yohei apoderarse de su hombría, este lo miro a los ojos como asintiendo cuando su novio exploto dentro de su boca, a pesar de estarse preparando para ello a Yohei se le dificulto un poco el beber aquel liquido salado que le recorrió parte de las mejillas, sin embargo su mirada era de un completo disfrute mientras Hikoichi gemía y respiraba dificultosamente tratando de recuperarse del orgasmo que había sentido, Yohei lo beso dulcemente en los labios y fue cuando Aida se percato del pulsante miembro de su amor que pulsaba por atención, lo comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos tratando de transmitirle el mismo placer que él había sentido segundos antes, Yohei contuvo el aliento deleitándose en la sensación hasta que con una mano lo agarro de la muñeca y lo alejo, Hikoichi lo miró interrogante

-quiero tenerte ya-

anuncio con voz ronca apenas audible, sin saber de donde encontró un pequeño botecito cuyo contenido comenzó a untar en sus dedos, entonces mientras con una mano acariciaba de nuevo el miembro de Aida empezó a dilatar aquel lugar que les permitiría unirse completamente, mezclas de dolor y placer recorrían el cuerpo de Hikoichi haciendo que se le erizara la piel, poco tiempo después el chico estuvo listo y se acomodo detrás de Hikoichi ,ambos suspiraron, cuando despacio Yohei comenzó a introducir su duro y pulsante miembro dentro de aquella cavidad caliente, se quedo allí unos momentos tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar dentro de él, Hikoichi mantenía cerrados los ojos disfrutando de la sensación cuando Yohei comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio y poco a poco más y más rápido, Hikoichi movía sus caderas al mas mínimo movimiento y sus cuerpos calientes parecieron fundirse en uno solo, golpe tras golpe parecían unirse cada vez más hasta que cuando llegaron a ese clímax del placer donde ambos explotaron juntos llegando a la tranquilidad que da la unión de alma, cuerpo y mente, mientras yacían cansados y recostados tranquilamente sobre la cama se besaron suavemente en los labios

-¡SII! Por supuesto que lo podía hacer-

comento un alegre Sendo mientras brincaba de arriba abajo

-hada hentai lo has hecho de nuevo-

anuncio haciendo una señal de triunfo, Yohei y Hikoichi lo miraron adormilados

-este...nos puedes dejar solos?-

pregunto Yohei

-creo que quiero estar a solas con mi novio-

dijo viendo directamente a los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de que por primera vez tuviera a su novio desnudo entre sus brazos cansados después de haber hecho el amor

-este...si claro, supongo que mi trabajo aquí esta terminado-

dijo Sendo algo sonrojado, estaba a punto de despegar para irse cuando la voz de Hikoichi lo detuvo

-¿hada hentai?-

el chico volteo a verlo

-¿si?-

sonriendo y tranquilo le dijo suavemente

-gracias-

-no hay por que-

diciendo esto se alejo de allí sonriendo y dejando que la pareja recién unida disfrutara de la sensación de estar juntos.

Sendo voló sobre la ciudad de Kanagawa dirigiéndose de nuevo a casa de cierto pelirrojo

-¿qué te parece esta nueva canasta zorrito?-

pregunto el chico mientras le mostraba la canasta que había instalado apenas ese día en el patio de su casa con una mano y sostenía su balón de basket en la otra, Rukawa por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros

-¿qué clase de respuesta es esa¡claro que es genial!-

dijo el moreno chico sintiéndose un poco insultado, Kaede solo sonrió y se acerco a él despacio, cuando estuvo cerca acerco su boca al oído del chico produciéndole un escalofrió y susurro sensualmente

-me encanta-

Hanamichi estaba completamente rojo

-¿de... de verdad?-

dijo el chico algo turbado

-claro-

despacio acerco cada vez mas sus rostros hasta que lo beso en los labios, cuando se separaron le arrebato el balón de basketball que el pelirrojo aun estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos y dijo con una sonrisa que jamás mostraría a nadie mas mientras botaba el balón

-¿un uno a uno?-

después de por fin reaccionar con un suspiro entre añorante, aliviado y confundido Hanamichi sonrió

-claro!-

y así ambos comenzaron a jugar, el partido estuvo algo reñido pero finalmente Rukawa ganó por solo dos puntos ambos se detuvieron jadeantes mientras el sudor les corría por sus rostros

-has mejorado-

murmuro de pronto Kaede mientras veía al chico pelirrojo quien sonrió

-claro ¿qué mas esperabas de este Tensai?-

como siempre contesto el pelirrojo sonriendo entonces algo en la mirada de Rukawa lo hizo sentirse turbado

-quisiera tomar un refresco-

dijo el chico de azules ojos en un tono muy normal y el pelirrojo sin saber por que comenzó a sentirse nervioso

-cla...claro-

dijo y comenzó a entrar a su casa, Rukawa observaba fijamente al pelirrojo sumido en sus pensamientos "el hada hentai dijo que tenia que pervertir a Hanamichi" pensó el chico de azules ojos mientras veía fijamente a los labios del pelirrojo "demonios¿por qué tiene que ser tan...deseable? solo quisiera agarrarlo y..." de pronto abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo rápido que había sentido como su miembro se aprisionaba dentro de sus shorts, ya no podía siquiera controlar lo mucho que lo deseaba además ese estúpido hada hentai no lo había ayudado en lo absoluto, frunció el ceño.

Sendo estornudó, parecía que estaban hablando mal de él, pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño, entonces sobrevoló la casa del pelirrojo

-um, parece que esta es mi oportunidad-

murmuro el chico de enormes alas rojas mientras veía a Rukawa y Hanamichi sudorosos entrar en la casa, entró a la cocina de la casa del pelirrojo y vio una escena que quizás podría tener un arreglo Hanamichi estaba sacando una jarra de limonada del refrigerador mientras Rukawa con una leve sonrisa se quedaba mirando el bien formado trasero del pelirrojo

-¿quieres limonada?-

pregunto el moreno chico levantándose y dándose la vuelta mirándolo con una gran sonrisa

-seguro-

contestó Rukawa, Hanamichi dejo la jarra en la mesa y fue a un gabinete a agarrar los vasos, Kaede aprovecho para continuar mirándole el trasero, el pelirrojo puso los vasos en la mesa y sirvió la limonada, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, Sendo sonrió y moviendo su varita de cierta manera hasta que le salió un liquido blanquecino que permitió lo siguiente, Hanamichi estaba a punto de darle su vaso a Kaede cuando se tropezó y la limonada helada cayo sobre Rukawa quien miró al pelirrojo sorprendido

-Kaede yo...lo...lo siento no fue mi intención-

dijo el chico nervioso, entonces fue cuando lo miró, la blanca camiseta que traía Rukawa se había transparentado completamente y su torso se veia tan duro, blanco y... suave que Hanamichi tuvo ganas de... se acerco cada vez mas a él hasta que lo beso, sus labios se rozaron con pasión y por primera vez el pelirrojo tomo el control del beso introduciendo su caliente lengua en la húmeda cavidad de la boca de Rukawa penetro apasionado con su lengua una y otra vez mientras que el chico de azules ojos los abría sorprendido hasta que se dejo llevar por toda la pasión salvaje que exudaba el pelirrojo, "su" pelirrojo, cerro los ojos y se abrazo a la espalda de Hanamichi este a su vez profundizo el beso pasando una de sus fuertes y morenas manos por detras de la cabeza de Kaede enredando sus dedos entre sus dedos, alientos y fluidos se intercambiaron en un baile sin fin haciendo que cada leve roce los llevara a lugares jamás imaginados hasta que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, abrió mucho sus ojos color chocolate y con el rostro de un rojo encendido se separo

-yo...no... no se que me paso-

murmuro el chico algo confundido de pronto volteo su rostro

-¿otra vez tu puerco espín?-

-¿qué?-

pregunto Kaede frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras trataba de volver a la realidad después de todo lo que había sentido, Hanamichi jamás había hecho aquello, suspiro tratando de recobrar un poco el aliento, tenia las mejillas rosas y no podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios

-allí estaba, el hada hentai-

Hanamichi frunció el ceño mientras se rascaba por detrás de la cabeza

-¿a dónde se habrá ido?-

-así es que fuiste tu-

murmuro Rukawa viendo en dirección a Sendo quien sonrió levemente

-claro que si-

-¿eso fue todo?-

Sendo sonrió avergonzado

-lo que pasa es que he descubierto que este pelirrojo en particular es muy inocente y voy a tardar un poco mas en que este listo para que logren completamente su amor-

fue lo que contestó hasta que picaramente agrego

-aunque por lo que vi no estabas muy desilusionado por lo que paso ¿o si?-

el chico sonrió y asintió

-¿todavia esta aquí el hada hentai?-

pregunto el pelirrojo al ver que el zorro continuaba hablando a donde el había visto que estaba el puerco espín

-si Hana-

contesto Kaede

-pe...pero ya se va a ir ¿verdad?-

pregunto nervioso Rukawa volteo a ver a Sendo quien asintió

-bueno me despido, mañana vendré para continuar con mi labor y no te preocupes Rukawa que mas pronto de lo que te imaginas estará listo-

-eso espero-

después de esto Sendo se despidió con un saludo y salió volando por la puerta

-¿y?-

-si, ya se fue Hana-

dijo mientras sonreía

-Hana ¿me puedes prestar una camisa?-

-¿camisa?-

pregunto confundido entonces Rukawa le señalo la camiseta mojada que traía

-ah, si espérame un momento-

salió de la cocina corriendo, pronto regreso con una camisa azul cielo

-aquí tienes-

dijo sonriendo, entonces Rukawa comenzó a quitarse la camiseta

-¿qué...que haces?-

preguntó Hanamichi completamente rojo

-quitarme esta camisa mojada para ponerme la que me trajiste-

-¿a...aquí?-

-si¿por qué?-

-no...nada es que...no...nada-

murmuro el chico nervioso, Rukawa por fin se quito la camiseta quedando al descubierto por un par de minutos, el pelirrojo se quedo sin aliento de pie estático, entonces el chico de azules ojos se puso la camisa azul abrochándose uno por uno los minutos turbando a Hanamichi sin saber por que

-¿estas bien?-

Kaede le pregunto a su novio quien solo asintió

-creo que ya es algo tarde-

dijo el chico de negros cabellos algo desilusionado sin querer irse de casa del pelirrojo

-¿quieres ver una película?-

le preguntó el mencionado y Kaede sonrió asintiendo

-claro-

y ambos chicos pasaron una agradable noche viendo películas.

CONTINUARA...

N.A. Espero que continuen leyendo esta historia y que les haya gustado este capitulo que por cierto publique mas rapido y largo que el anterior eh? asi es que espero que valga la pena para tods ustedes


	7. Advertencia

Capitulo 7.- Advertencia.

Sendo estaba de camino a la casa de Mitsui, contento de poder continuar con su trabajo, silbaba tranquilamente cuando volando sintió como que lo llamaban de nuevo al limbo, rápidamente se dirigió hacia allá, al llegar se percato de que todo parecía un tanto diferente al descender y quedarse sobre una nube se oyó como una sirena roja se encendía y comenzaba a sonar una especie de alarma, el chico asustado frunció levemente el ceño "¿qué demonios era eso?" de pronto al ver aquellas enormes puertas abiertas se quedo petrificado, lo estaban llamando a otro juicio, sin mas sintió que su estomago se le iba a los pies y empezó a caminar a paso lento, cuando traspaso las puertas y estuvo en medio de aquella habitación las mismas se cerraron de golpe causando un gran estruendo

-¿hola?-

pregunto dubitativo

-Akira Sendo-

dijo una voz que resonó en toda la habitación

-lo hemos llamado por un asunto de suma importancia-

el chico trago saliva dificultosamente

-cuando usted acepto el trabajo de ser el nuevo Hada Hentai se le informaron de las reglas ¿verdad?-

-¿reglas?-

repitió el chico nerviosamente

-si, las reglas, recuerde la principal regla para ejercer ese trabajo ¿sabe cual es?-

el chico que sentía que el sudor le corría por la espalda negó levemente con la cabeza

-que no lo deben ver-

anuncio y la voz se oyó con un eco que hizo que a Sendo se le erizara la piel del terror

-¿lo han visto?-

pregunto aquella voz conociendo de antemano la respuesta, Akira trago saliva dificultosamente de nuevo y asintió

-lo...lo que pasa es que...-

-¡NO!-

con voz fuerte se oyó replicar

-no quiero explicaciones-

-pe...pero yo...-

empezó a tratar de decir Sendo

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!-

la voz hizo que temblaran las paredes

-tienes estrictamente prohibido que te vean-

-¿por qué?-

pregunto Akira frunciendo el ceño mientras se sobreponía al temor que le abrasaba los huesos

-todo nuestra estructura depende de ello, no deben saber la influencia que tenemos sobre situaciones tan importantes, además no tienes ningún derecho a preguntar, solo sigue lo que se te ha ordenado, nadie, absolutamente nadie te puede ver o atente a las consecuencias-

Sendo trago saliva dificultosamente

-¿consecuencias?-

repitió

-tienes que recordar que tu futuro esta en nuestras manos-

continuo diciendo la voz

-si te ven de nuevo serás sometido a un nuevo juicio del cual dependerá tu futuro, cualesquiera que sea-

dijo solemnemente aquella voz

-mi futuro-

murmuro Sendo mientras sentía que no podía articular palabra y todo lo que decía se oía como un chirrido bizarro

-si, tu futuro, si permaneces aquí, vas al infierno o al cielo-

esto de verdad asusto al chico puerco espín

-yo, haré lo que me dicen, ya nadie me verá-

susurro tembloroso.

-espero que así sea y estate por seguro que nosotros sabremos si estas cumpliendo con las reglas o no, no tengas ninguna duda acerca de eso-

Sendo trago saliva dificultosamente ¿por qué demonios debía de ser tan importante el que nadie los viera?

-es nuestra regla-

contesto la voz como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento

-tu no eres nadie para indagar sobre esos aspectos de la forma en que aquí se hacen las cosas, simplemente así ha sido desde tiempos inmemorables y así tiene que continuar siendo tu no puedes opinar al respecto-

-muy bien, muy bien, ya entendí-

anuncio Sendo tratando de sonar tranquilo

-espero que no vayas a olvidar lo que se te ha dicho aquí Akira Sendo, esta es tu única advertencia y de no seguir nuestras instrucciones las consecuencias podrían ser fatales ¿me entiendes?-

el chico asintió pero eso no pareció ser suficiente respuesta para aquella voz que repitió

-¿me entiendes?-

-si-

dijo el chico y al instante se vio transportado fuera de aquel lugar, frunció el ceño, aquella advertencia había sido demasiado estricta, tenia que admitir que no había tomado en serio las reglas del Limbo y lo habían visto en varias ocasiones, suspiro esto era mucho mas difícil de lo que se había imaginado en un principio y aun recordaba lo que le había dicho cupido acerca de los asuntos pendientes

-"bueno es que es diferente para cada uno de los que están por aquí, puede ser cualquier cosa pero espiritual mas que nada, pero cada quien tiene que averiguarlo a su propio tiempo"-

todavía le faltaba por averiguar que seria su asunto pendiente, que era aquello que había dejado de hacer y por lo que no podía ir al cielo o al infierno, no podía evitar sentir cierta aprensión al no tener la seguridad que siempre había tenido y ahora tenia aquella advertencia colgando sobre su cabeza como una guillotina que amenazaba con caer y destruir sus sueños, aun así todavía tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, tenia muchas parejas que reunir así es que dándose valor regreso a la tierra volando con sus enormes alas rojas para continuar con su misión, la casa de Mitsui era su próxima parada.

Kogure acababa de llegar a la casa de Mitsui, cuando recordaba aquel sueño que había tenido con él hacia que sus mejillas se pudieran rojas, y no tanto por lo que paso en el sueño sino que sentía que quería algo mas, en cuanto vio a su novio deseo besarle pero se contuvo mientras el chico con una sonrisa le abría la puerta de su casa

-hola kiminobu-

dijo y después de dejarlo entrar y cerrar la puerta con cuidado se acerco a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo sin saber como cuando el chico de lentes lo vio acercarse movió su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios, un leve roce que dejo a Mitsui sorprendido, confundido y emocionado, Kogure jamás había hecho aquello, siempre que se habían besado era muy suave y tierno, esta vez, pensó mientras se profundizaba el beso en un largo jugueteo de lenguas apasionadas, era como si existiera algo casi salvaje que Kogure quería transmitir a través de aquel beso que lo tomo completamente por sorpresa, aquel intenso beso lleno de emoción y sensualidad termino después de unos segundos de intenso placer, ambos se quedaron viendo mientras recuperaban agitadamente y trataban de controlarse un poco

-yo... hola Mitsui-

fue lo que pudo contestar Kogure arreglándose un poco los lentes que sentía como que se le habían empañado, Mitsui se veía de verdad apuesto y no podía evitar sentir cierta urgencia que nunca antes había sentido, después de todo el chico peligroso y apasionado siempre había sido su koibito y le agradecía por ello, lo que sucedía era que jamás se había sentido necesitado de algo mas, pero llevaba algo de tiempo saliendo con Hisashi y cada que se separaban era de lo mas doloroso, no solo por dejarse de ver sino que los besos se hacían cada vez mas interminables y terminaba sintiéndose un tanto insatisfecho sin saber la razón, y bueno aquel sueño de la otra noche en el que Mitsui lo había besado de una manera tan intensa lo hizo sentir maravilloso y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba necesitaba un poco mas de él pero no podía saber que y aquel pensamiento que la noche anterior le había parecido inverosímil al chico de anteojos ahora le parecía como una gran idea precisamente lo que le había dicho su koibito de el hada hentai aquella que les ayudaría a realizar completamente su amor, se sonrojo al instante pues de repente se había visto a si mismo deseando de que un hada hentai existiera y les ayudara en este predicamento, de pronto un destello como de plumas rojas paso ante sus ojos mientras se movía en la sala de su koibito

-¿qué fue eso?-

pregunto, Mitsui quien aun estaba recobrándose de las sensaciones de aquel beso espectacular no supo que responder

-¿eh?-

Kogure observo por todo la sala de la casa pero no vio nada entonces frunciendo levemente el ceño vio a su novio

-no me ocultas nada verdad-

-claro que no-

dijo rápidamente Hisashi recuperándose del beso completamente

-bueno yo...creí ver...bueno creo que ya no importa-

murmuro Kogure frunciendo el ceño y dándole una rápida mirada a la sala para ver si veía algo mas.

En la esquina de la sala de la casa de Mitsui estaba un ahora invisible Sendo secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano

-eso estuvo cerca-

murmuro mientras trataba de relajarse y concentrarse en lo que debía de hacer, la verdad es que estaba mas nervioso que de costumbre eso de que no lo debían de ver iba a ser un verdadero problema, especialmente cuando empezaba a tener tan buena relación con los chicos a los que estaba ayudando, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero cuando estuvo vivo jamás tubo un amigo verdadero y al hablar y ayudar a estos chicos había sentido como si se relacionara con ellos como si pudieran ser sus amigos y ahora que no los podían ver sentía un cierto pesar pero si no lo hacia, trago saliva dificultosamente, quien sabe si algún día llegara al cielo así es que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia y mucho menos de su intervención tan drástica en las relaciones personales de todos los seres humanos, en especial de aquellos a los que había ayudado y quienes en realidad habían pedido su ayuda de cierta manera.

Kogure suspiro sin lograr ver nada mas allá de una muy limpia sala, por fin sonrió tranquilamente mientras veía a Mitsui y entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y de cómo lo había besado bajo la mirada y se sonrojo

-¿qui..quieres ver una película?-

pregunto solicito Hisashi mientras lo veía fijamente con una sonrisa la verdad es que le encantaba ver aquel sonrojo en las mejillas de Kiminobu, el chico asintió con la cabeza y así ambos quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro en el cómodo sillón enfrente del televisor pusieron una película y Mitsui le paso un brazo por la espalda del chico agarrandole el hombro y acercándolo a el hasta que estuvieron abrazados muy juntos viendo la película tranquilamente, sin saber que el hada hentai estaba muy cerca dispuesto a atacar.

CONTINUARA…

N.A.: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO QUE ES UN POCO MAS SERIO QUE LOS DEMAS ññU PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SE VOLVERAN CADA VEZ MAS INTERESANTES Y YA SABEN PLEASE READ AND REVIEW QUE YO LEO TODO LO QUE ME ESCRIBEN Y ME ENCANTA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA

SINI ñ-


	8. Nuevas Tacticas

Capitulo 8.- Nuevas tácticas. 

Los chicos estaba viendo aquella película cuando un recuerdo le vino a Mitsui a la mente, el hada hentai había pasado la noche anterior por su casa y le dijo que hiciera todo lo posible por que aquel día su koibito estuviera allí con él, se preguntaba si ese día aparecería o quizás ya estuviera allí, observo a todos lados de su sala pero no vio a nadie, suspiro algo decepcionado y entonces vio a su querido Kiminobu, no sabia por que pero tenia la impresión de que no estaba prestando atención a la película como siempre lo hacia y lo sentía algo tenso quizás nervioso

-¿estas cómodo?-

le pregunto, Kogure se sobresalto un poco al oír la voz de Mitsui y se puso completamente rojo volteo su mirada a sus manos y se les quedo viendo como si fueran muy interesantes

-si..ssi estoy cómodo-

dijo en un susurro haciendo fruncir levemente el ceño a Mitsui que no tenia la mas mínima idea el por que de la reacción de su koibito.

Mientras tanto en un lado de la sala el hada hentai sabia perfectamente el por que Kogure estaba completamente rojo, a pesar de ser indiscutiblemente invisible a los ojos de ambos chicos, estaba haciendo su trabajo y después de mover su varita para que esta tuviera efecto y poner algo del blanquecino liquido en los ojos de Kogure empezó a infundirle una serie de imágenes por demás excitantes y turbadoras que lo incitaran a que el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior se hiciera presente de muchas maneras mucho mas agresivas y que por fin se diera cuenta de lo que de verdad deseaba, para así completar finalmente su misión de unir a esos dos chicos.

Kogure respiraba un tanto dificultadamente mientras estaba sentado al lado de Hisashi viendo una película, de la cual por cierto no había entendido ni una sola palabra, parecía que su mente le estaba haciendo malas pasadas y era muy consiente del caliente brazo que estaba alrededor de sus hombros y las sensaciones que esta cercanía le producía, de repente sintió como su mente empezaba a conjurar imágenes que jamás había siquiera imaginado, primero parecía como si en vez de aquella película estuviera viendo un video de Mitsui, Mitsui en todas partes, gran parte de ello eran recuerdos desde como se habían conocido hasta como se habían hecho novios, de aquel día en el que en el parque habían tenido una charla y se habían dado su primer beso todo parecía muy romántico y tierno hasta, si no estaba equivocado, todo parecía tener un marco rosa que lo hacia parecer más romántico y entonces recordó aquellas cosas, mas bien imágenes y recuerdos, que habían quedado bien guardadas en su memoria pero que por alguna razón había reprimido en su subconsciente para que no lo alteraran, como cuando lo vio por primera vez sin camisa sudoroso después de una intensa practica de basketball, recordó como lo había mirado y observado detenidamente cada línea de su cuerpo, hasta el mas mínimo detalle de aquel perfecto torso que brillaba a la luz del sol y lo hacia querer acercarse mas a él como uno de esos mosquitos atraídos sin razón aparente por la luz brillante, recordó las múltiples veces en las que se le había quedado mirando fijamente tratando de no olvidar ninguno de sus detalles mas íntimos y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que siempre había mirado, sin darse cuenta, con mas impresión los deliciosos labios de su koibito además de su trasero y aquella parte de su entrepierna que se realzaba también con aquellos jeans que a Mitsui le gustaba tanto usar, fue allí donde empezó a ponerse de verdad nervioso y las imágenes no paraban, comenzó a tensarse cada vez mas cuando imágenes que jamás había visto comenzaron a suceder delante de sus ojos, Mitsui se comenzaba a quitar la camiseta y mostraba su torso desnudo entonces se ponía y montaba su motocicleta mientas esta ronroneaba debajo suyo, poco tiempo después de que se desvaneciera aquella imagen, Hisashi aparecía de nuevo frente a él completamente vestido pero poco a poco empezaba a quitarse las prendas que traía, primero la camiseta lentamente dejando ver de nuevo su perfecto torso, luego se quitaba el cinturón para empezar a desabrocharse botón por botón de sus pantalones, la respiración de Kogure se agito, todo estos pasaba como pedazos de película que trataban de incitarlo, Hisashi comenzó a bajarse los pantalones y Kogure contuvo el aliento, pronto desaparecieron dejando ver sin restricciones aquellas poderosas piernas se veían impresionantes, cada músculo marcado de tal manera que sentía que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, y estando solamente vestido con sus boxers el chico de cortos cabellos negros sonrió picaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo seductoramente y se pasaba un dedo por el elástico de los mismos incitándolo, haciendo que estuviera ansioso por que por fin se los bajara y le mostrara lo que quería ver, entonces el chico se puso de espaldas y coloco sus dos manos en su cintura se medio agacho de cierta manera y empezó a bajárselos primero de un lado y luego de otro, segundo a segundo que pasaba Kogure sentía que su corazón se detenía para luego acelerarse y detenerse de nuevo casi estaba hiper-ventilando y de repente sentía mucho calor, comenzó a sudar, entonces sin previo aviso y rápidamente Mitsui se quito los boxer dejándole ver aquel trasero tan firme y bien formado que daban ganas de...aunque Kiminobu jamás había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos, le dieron muchísimas ganas de darle una nalgada para ver como se sentía, agarrarle las nalgas y después de haberlas sentido completamente debajo de sus manos acercar sus labios hasta ellas para así poder...morderlas suavemente hasta que pudiera... sus pensamientos se quedaron allí por que Hisashi se puso completamente de pie y aquella visión completa era para quitar el aliento, entonces volteo el rostro y volvió a guiñarle el ojo mientras se daba vuelta poco a poco, paso a paso como si todavía no quisiera dejar entrever nada y Kogure sintió que su cara debía de estar completamente roja, no oía nada a su alrededor, entonces finalmente el chico frente a él se dio completamente la vuelta pero con sus manos y de alguna manera estaba cubriendo aquello que de verdad deseaba ver entonces lo vio directamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de cómo quitaba sus manos y veía a aquel enorme miembro que estaba llamándolo, deseándolo, la imagen se desvaneció y Kiminobu se contuvo de dar un grito de decepción por que pronto otra imagen reemplazo a la anterior, trago saliva dificultosamente entonces mientras aquello en lo que le habría dado muchísima vergüenza en pensar paso delante de sus ojos, vio como su koibito lo agarraba con fuerza y besándolo intensamente hasta dejarlo sin aliento mientras lo depositaba en una enorme cama de suaves sabanas blancas comenzaba a quitarse la ropa con una rapidez que el mismísimo Riota que era tan veloz como el rayo habría envidiado, y pronto estuvo sobre él desgarrándole la ropa con necesidad y así ambos estuvieron desnudos, uno sobre el otro empezando a besarse, a confundirse uno con el otro y el roce de las pieles, los intensos besos y las candentes caricias estaban haciendo que Kogure comenzara a excitarse de verdad y cuando empezaron a moverse de aquella manera comenzando a consumar el acto de amor extremo todo desapareció por que oyó claramente que le hablaban, se quedo viendo fijamente al frente tratando de descubrir de nuevo aquellas imágenes y ya no estaban allí, volteo a su lado y se sorprendió de ver a Mitsui allí con el rostro lleno de preocupación mientras lo veía fijamente pero Kogure no podía mas que imaginarlo desnudo

-¿estas bien?-

lo oyó preguntar, entonces se puso de pie rápidamente tratando de alejarse de él, bastante rojo y nervioso camino hacia atrás un par de pasos hasta que de alguno forma se tropezó y cayo al suelo a donde rápidamente el chico de negros y cortos cabellos lo siguió

-¿te lastimaste?-

le pregunto con ansiedad, Kogure asintió con la cabeza, luego rápidamente negó en un gesto y simplemente se quedo allí sin habla

-yo..-

comenzó a decir luego negó fuertemente con la cabeza tratando de sacudirse aquellos pensamientos que había tenido y rogándole a Kamisama que no dejara a su koibito darse cuenta del bulto en sus pantalones, la verdad era que el chico de lentes nunca había sentido tan fuerte la atracción hacia Mitsui como en aquellos momentos, paso saliva dificultosamente mientras lo veía a los ojos nervioso y trataba de no sentir todas aquellas sensaciones, seguía sentado en la alfombra de la sala de Mitsui mientras este todavía lo veía con preocupación, se le dificultaba hablar ¿por qué demonios tenia que ser tan...

-sexy-

murmuro con voz ronca

-¿qué?-

pregunto Mitsui confundido viéndolo mientras fruncía el ceño, el chico se sonrojo ¿por qué había dicho aquello en voz alta, se volteo pero de pronto sintió como que le estaba dando la espalda a Hisashi y que este podría estar viendo su trasero como él se lo había observado mas de una vez, como al fin se había dado cuenta, así es que se volteo de nuevo y se sentó, quería huir de allí pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo quería agarrar a su novio y comenzar a besarlo intensamente y comenzar a...

-hacer el amor-

en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se la tapo con una mano y abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido mientras Mitsui que estaba sentado de cuclillas a su lado se cayo de espaldas y sonrojado y nervioso se volvió a sentar de nuevo

-¿qué dijiste?-

se acerco mucho a él para, si decía algo, que no se le escapara el escucharlo.

Mientras tanto Sendo estaba pasando el tiempo de su vida, se carcajeaba disfrutando de la manera en la que estaban funcionando las cosas, eso de ponerle a Kogure a decir en voz alta las cosas que estaba pensando había sido una genialidad de su parte y hacerlo tropezar para que no huyera, bueno digamos que se estaba perfeccionando en su trabajo, meneaba su varita para ver que mas podría hacer por esos dos, de repente tenia la impresión de que esta podría ser su noche, después de todo no iba a ser tan difícil unirlos, sonrió picaramente y continuo con su trabajo.

-yo..-

empezó a decir de nuevo Kogure cuando consiguió hablar de nuevo, estaba bastante nervioso por la cercanía de Hisashi, volteo el rostro hacia un lado evitando mirarlo a los ojos pues sentía que si lo hacia él podría ver el deseo marcado en ellos, sin embargo Mitsui no iba a dejar las cosas de esa manera

-dijiste hacer el amor-

murmuro con la voz levemente ronca

-nunca habías traído ese tema a la conversación, entonces eso quiere decir que...¿quieres?-

pregunto mientras el chico frente a él se ponía rojo de la vergüenza, era ahora o nunca, jamás había sentido aquello dentro de él pero sentía que ese era el momento idóneo, de alguna manera sabia que si tenia que pasar alguna vez, ese era el momento, así es que con movimientos un tanto mecánicos asintió, Mitsui estuvo a punto de dar un brinco de alegría con el cual llegaría hasta el techo de su casa pero decidió que no debía de hacer mas tenso el momento por que sentía que al mas mínimo movimiento erróneo Kiminobu se iba a arrepentir, así que solo sonrió tiernamente y le acaricio la mejilla mientras el chico de lentes se estremecía, agarro sus lentes y se los quito poniéndolos en una mesita cercana acerco su rostro al de él y uniendo sus labios se besaron tranquilamente como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para poder hacer lo que querían, Mitsui acaricio el cuello de Kogure suavemente y siguió besando al chico hasta que este se relajo y comenzó a besarlo en la mejilla bajando por aquella deliciosa parte que había acariciado con sus dedos hasta que hizo suspirar a su novio quien lo dejo hacer, sus besos dejaban húmedas marcas por su cuello y entonces comenzó a pasar su mano hasta llegar a la base de la camiseta del chico de lacios cabellos castaños y empezó a desabotonarla mientras que cada porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto era besada incesantemente por el chico de cortos cabellos obscuros, con una mano acomodo el cuerpo de Kogure para dejarlo recostado sobre la alfombra de la sala, el chico al sentirse ya acostado contuvo el aliento mientras Mitsui se acomodaba mejor para estar sobre él, solo cuando Hisashi lo beso en el pecho fue que suspiro hondamente disfrutando de su cercanía y de su calor, pero cuando empezó a besar sus tetillas sintió como si una explosión hubiera pasado por todo su cuerpo, se sintió desfallecer de puro placer

-oh Mitsui!-

dijo en un ronco gemido que hizo estremecer al chico de cabellos negros quien inmediatamente le sonrió sensualmente y lo acaricio bajando sus manos hasta su pantalón, empezó a sobarle suavemente el miembro aun aprisionado dentro de su pantalón mientras lo sentía endurecerse bajo sus dedos, Kogure se agitaba y removía en la alfombra y cuando este empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón lanzo un gemido ahogado, Mitsui sonrió viendo como Kogure poco a poco comenzaba a perder el control de sus emociones y empezaba a mostrar lo que en aquel momento no se atrevía a llamar su instinto animal pero parecía que iba a surgir, siempre había conocido al chico de lentes como tierno y aunque le demostraba un cariño muy grande nunca lo pudo ver en esa posición en que perdiera la cordura por estar junto a él y quería que aquel fuera ese momento

-vamos Kiminobu, se que quieres que lo haga, solo dilo-

murmuro el chico de cortos y obscuros cabellos tentadoramente mientras le sonreía y acariciaba su hombría sobre la tela de sus boxers, Kogure gimió y cuando abrió la boca un gutural sonido salió de ella casi como un gruñido

-te quiero ya!-

murmuro con voz entrecortada, mientras sentía que el calor en la habitación aumentaba poco a poco.


	9. Rompiendo las Reglas

Capitulo 9.- Rompiendo las Reglas. 

Mitsui sonrió pícaramente mientras veía como Kogure trataba de levantarse para darle un beso en los labios, lo cual no le fue muy difícil ya que el chico de cortos cabellos castaños ansiaba el sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, así es que se dieron un caliente beso en los labios y Kogure se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de Mitsui, pronto el chico de cortos cabellos negros se encontró debajo del chico de lentes que lo apretaba con su cuerpo con necesidad, gemidos y jadeos se podían oír cada segundo con mas intensidad, Kogure movía sus caderas de una manera que hacia que sus hombrías se acariciaran una a la otra a través de la ropa Kiminobu comenzó a bajar sus besos hasta llegar al cuello de Hisashi quien solo pudo decir

-mmmm si Kiminobu!-

mientras suspiraba hondamente, Kogure en aquellos momentos no estaba pensando en lo absoluto, solo sabia que estaba con la persona que amaba y que sus instintos estaban ganando sobre la razón, no podía evitar el lamer el cuello de Mitsui con avaricia mientras acercaba cada vez mas sus labios en besos de mariposas que no lo satisficieron así es que acerco mas sus labios y chupo profundamente en el cuello sintiendo como su novio debajo de él tenia espasmos de placer entonces lo mordió levemente dejándole una marca que luego lamió tiernamente y entonces vio directamente a los ojos de Mitsui que lo miraba sorprendido pero transmitiéndole un intenso amor que le hizo bajar su cabeza de nuevo y besarlo en los labios y entonces comenzó a bajar poco a poco a través del pecho de Mitsui que poco antes había quedado desnudo en un rápido movimiento de Kogure quien le saco la camiseta por la cabeza, sus ojos se deleitaron a la vista del torso desnudo de su novio y comenzó a acariciarlo con las manos entonces lo empezó a besar y le hacia pequeños pellizcos de aquí a allá

-te amo-

susurro el chico de lentes y continuo besando su pecho hasta llegar cerca de su ombligo y bajando poco a poco con húmedos besos y succiones que parecían querer devorarlo por completo, Mitsui estaba a su merced y eso lo hacia sentir tan eufórico que no cabía en si de la felicidad y entonces comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de su novio, botón por botón como en aquella visión que había tenido, pronto se los empezó a bajar por las piernas mientras con sus dedos acariciaba las partes que estaban quedando desnudas, el chico de cortos cabellos obscuros lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera y de verdad estaba disfrutando del suave toque de las manos de su novio además de la apasionada manera de demostrarle su amor y deseo

-te amo Kiminobu-

dijo el chico en un suspiro mientras contenía el aliento al ver la intensa mirada que le lanzo su novio que lo beso ardientemente para que inmediatamente después dirigiera su mirada a los boxers donde aquel miembro estaba presionado y oculto de su vista, de una forma inconscientemente sensual se lamió los labios con la lengua y sonriendo dirigió sus manos al elástico de los boxers de Mitsui entonces pasando sus dedos índices mientras acariciaba la sensible piel de su novio comenzó a deslizar los boxers hacia abajo dejando ver cada vez mas y mas piel expuesta así como una muy clara erección por parte del chico rebelde de Shohoku "por Kami! Era maravilloso!" pensó el chico de lentes mientras rozaba aquel miembro con las yemas de sus dedos sintiendo su suavidad y dureza a la vez, no se resistió y le dio un húmedo beso en aquella parte que hizo que Hisashi se retorciera y lanzara un gemido, Kiminobu sonrió y paso su lengua por la punta absorbiendo levemente

-oh Dios!-

dijo Mitsui poniendo los ojos en blanco Kiminobu sintió las manos de Hisashi acariciarle el cabello, Kogure levanto el rostro y le beso la mano chupandole los dedos mientras su novio gemía, después dirigió su atención a aquel área en particular que clamaba por su húmeda boca, se acerco y lo beso justamente allí para pronto abrir su boca y glotonamente introducir aquel miembro mientras se movía de arriba abajo, los gemidos de Hisashi aumentaron en intensidad así como los jadeos que llenaban la habitación como música para los oídos de un Kiminobu que ya no podía parar empezó a moverse cada vez mas rápido hasta que en un fuerte gruñido Mitsui lleno la boca de su amor con aquel liquido salado quien inmediatamente lo trago como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde siempre y quitando su boca de su miembro se lamió los labios y sonriendo se acerco a darle un beso en los labios a Mitsui quien solo atino a decir

-lo...lo siento...yo-

Kogure lo beso apasionadamente

-estuvo delicioso-

Hisashi se sonrojo al ver al intensa mirada de su novio quien quería avisarle que aquello aun no había terminado Kogure lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lo levantaba levemente para que el chico de cortos cabellos negros quedara sentado a horcajadas sobre él, sin embargo para estos momentos Mitsui no iba a dejar que toda la diversión se la llevara su querido novio así es que mirándolo picaramente se preparo para atacar, se levanto y recostó a Kogure debajo de él le sonrió de una manera que hizo que el chico de lentes contuviera la respiración sorprendido y emocionado por lo que pudiera suceder Hisashi lo beso en los labios apasionadamente y luego con tiernos besos recorrió su pecho mientras con una mano alcanzo el pene erecto de su amado y acariciándolo suavemente al principio y poco tiempo después comenzaba a masturbar al chico a quien ahora los cabellos le cubrían un tanto la expresión de su rostro, con la otra mano y untándose una crema en los dedos comenzó a dilatar a su novio primero con un dedo haciendo que el ya muy sonrojado chico gimiera

-si te duele o quieres que me detenga solo dilo-

dijo Mitsui con voz ronca Kogure se quito el cabello del rostro con una mano y suspirando hondamente negó con la cabeza

-no, quiero que sigas-

dijo mientras tomaba aire y le sonreía, Mitsui como recompensa poso sus labios en el miembro de su amor y continuo con su exploración por el interior del chico tratando de hacer que la entrada fuera lo mas fácil para él, pronto introdujo el otro dedo comenzando a moverlos para agarrar ritmo, luego introdujo tres dedos y los gemidos empezaron a ir en aumento, su miembro ya pulsaba de nuevo por atención y quería ser por fin uno con Kogure así es que se levanto

-prepárate-

murmuro y el chico abajo suyo asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla

-estoy listo-

dijo en voz baja y Mitsui se acomodo y mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos continuo moviendo una de sus manos en su miembro erecto y la otra le acariciaba el rostro mientras pequeños besos le daba en todo el rostro, y cuando estuvo listo en una rápida embestida estuvo dentro de él lo que hizo que un jadeo sorprendido saliera de los labios de Kogure para pronto ser acallado por lo labios de Hisashi quien le robo hasta el ultimo suspiro, cuando se separaron ambos aspiraron el aire fresco y Hisashi no se movió hasta que Kiminobu estuvo acostumbrado a su presencia dentro de él, cuando las caderas de su novio se comenzaron a mover al mismo tiempo que la mano que sostenía aquel pulsante miembro el chico rebelde de Shohoku supo que era tiempo para continuar y comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo, sus respiraciones se acompasaron así como el latido de sus corazones y los gemidos que iban aumentando de intensidad a medida que el placer iba aumentando en cada uno de ellos, los movimientos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas y mas rápidos descargando con pasión todo aquel sentimiento que había quedado resguardado en sus corazones, entregándoselo todo por completo, para sentirse vivos, para sentirse amados, para sentirse uno solo y cuando el final se iba acercando cuando su pasión estaba a punto de estallar, se miraron directamente a los ojos hundiéndose en cada uno de ellos hasta tocarse el alma diciéndose un te amo con sus miradas y finalmente estallando como si millones de estrellas los rodearan y los llevaran volando al infinito, era lo mas maravilloso que les había pasado en toda su vida, se quedaron allí descansando uno sobre el otro cuando la sensación de éxtasis fue sustituida por una de satisfacción total, Mitsui beso tiernamente en la frente a Kiminobu

-te amo-

le susurro al oído

-yo también te amo-

le respondió sonriendo y se dieron un dulce beso en los labios. En la esquina un muy emocionado Sendo empezaba a hacer un baile de celebración muy al estilo break dance, pero lo hizo tan fuerte que en una de sus vueltas por el piso golpeo una mesa la que con todo y florero se cayo al piso e hizo tal escándalo que los pobres chicos que recién descansaban después de haber hecho el amor fieramente se sobresaltaran

-lo siento, no quise asustarlos lo que pasa es que estaba tan emocionado de que los uní que no pude resistirme en bailar un poco-

Mitsui lo miro y suspiro aliviado mientras Kogure al verlo empezó a tallarse los ojos y buscando sus lentes se los puso de nuevo sin creer lo que estaba viendo, un muchacho de cabellos parados y unas enormes alas rojas había estado allí observándolos mientras ellos...se sonrojo, él era al que había visto dentro de la casa hacia apenas un par de horas, ya que se le había figurado ver un ápice de rojo en la sala de su novio pero luego había desaparecido

-¿qui...quien eres tu?-

pregunto finalmente observándolo fijamente

-soy el hada hentai-

contesto Akira con una brillante sonrisa, entonces Kogure rápidamente se volteo a ver a Mitsui y el sonriendo también le dijo

-¿ves? te dije que existía-

Kogure se quedo con la boca abierta y no para de voltear a ver a uno y luego a otro sin creer aun lo que le había dicho

-¿eres el hada hentai?-

pregunto finalmente a lo que Sendo respondió moviendo su varita

-Bingo!-

entonces su varita le salió un liquido blanquecino y a Sendo le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza y se sonrojo avergonzado

-este, no crean que va a pasar nada en especial, es solo que ya esta cansada la pobre varita de tanto tener que trabajar je je je-

dijo mientras s rascaba por detrás de la cabeza nervioso, Kiminobu abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido

-tu sí eres el hada hentai!-

dijo aun impactado

-es lo que he tratado de decirte..-

empezó diciendo Mitsui

-el fue el que nos ayudo a que todo esto fuera posible-

-¿tu?-

Sendo asintió con la cabeza

-este... muchas gracias-

murmuro sonrojado y aun sorprendido de que su novio tuviera razón acerca del Hada Hentai, el mencionado asintió con la cabeza y dijo

-por nada, es mi trabajo y me divierto mucho haciéndolo-

dijo guiñándole un ojo

-muchísimas gracias Hada, sabia que lo harías, y lo hiciste muuuuy bien-

dijo Hisashi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Kogure volteo a verlo completamente sonrojado de vergüenza

-pues es cierto-

dijo y luego le dio un beso en los labios, cuando se separaron Kogure suspiro y fue entonces cuando vio la marca que tenia el chico de cortos cabellos obscuros en el cuello y se puso completamente rojo

-eso te lo hice yo?-

pregunto acariciándole levemente la marca con los dedos

-si, creo que te volviste algo salvaje por unos momentos-

dijo el chico rebelde de Shohoku sonriendo picaramente y guiñándole un ojo, entonces Sendo carraspeo

-bueno creo que como ya cumplí con mi deber, me voy, espero verlos alguna otra vez-

dijo mientras se despedía de la mano con los chicos y salía volando por la ventana, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se golpeo con una mano la cabeza, lo había hecho de nuevo, lo habían visto y había roto las reglas del limbo pero entonces volteo a ver al cielo y no paso nada, seguramente no se habían enterado de aquel pequeñísimo error así es que suspiro un tanto aliviado y siguió volando por encima de Kanagawa aunque un pequeño ápice de culpa y de temor aun permanecía en su interior.

CONTINUARA….

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: DESPUES DE TANT TIEMPO AQUÍ ESTOY CON EL NOVENO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, TANTO PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ESCRIBEN REVIEWS COMO PARA LOS QUE NO, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE PUEDAN SEGUIRLA HASTA EL FINAL, TODAVIA QUEDAN MUCHOS CAPITULOS POR VENIR Y PARA QUIENES LES GUSTA EL LEMON PUES QUE MEJOR QUE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA


	10. Logrando lo Imposible

Capitulo 10.- Logrando lo imposible 

Antes de irse al limbo Sendo voló por Kanagawa, sabia que solo había una persona que lo haría sentirse mucho mejor y extrañamente apenas lo había conocido, se dirigió rápidamente a casa de Koshino, sentía unas ansias locas de verlo, no tenia idea el por que se sentía tan afecto a él desde que lo había visto por primera vez y aunque no debería de estar por allí puesto que ya no tenia a ninguna pareja que unir en esa casa en realidad no le importo, de alguna manera sentía que si lo veía aunque fuera un poco se sentiría feliz, detuvo su pensamiento en aquella palabra ¿feliz? ¿por qué se sentiría feliz por ver a un chico que apenas y conocía? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, en aquellos momentos no importaba lo que fuera, lo único que sabia era que ese chico era alguien muy especial y que se moría por verlo si eso se podría decir por que ya estaba muerto, a Sendo le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza, y entonces por fin vislumbro la ventana de la habitación del apuesto e iracundo chico que lo había fascinado, lo mas silencioso que pudo entro aunque sabia que si hacia un ruido y él se levantaba no lo podría ver, la habitación estaba a oscuras, la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación y daba justamente a la cama de aquel blanco chico de cabellos obscuros quien se veía completamente tranquilo respirando acompasadamente, parecía etéreo, como si no fuera de este mundo, casi angelical, de verdad era un chico maravilloso y hacia que a Akira el corazón le palpitara mas rápido de lo usual, lentamente se acerco a la cama del chico y observo su rostro con detenimiento, era de verdad mas apuesto de lo que las palabras podían describir, Sendo jamás había sentido aquello por nadie, esa sensación de sentirse satisfecho con solo mirarlo dormir, se sentó en la cama despacio muy cerca de el y acerco podo a poco su rostro al suyo, cuando estuvo cerca acaricio con su mejilla con la suya

-te extrañe-

le susurro al oído haciendo que el chico a su lado sintiera escalofríos y se moviera levemente mas cerca de donde habían provenido aquellas palabras, parecía que así, dormido, podía oírle un poco lo que estaba diciendo así es que aprovecho

-me gustas-

le dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, jamás el chico de cabellos que desafiaban las leyes de gravedad le había dicho a nadie en su vida que le gustaba, aquella era la primera vez y la verdad es que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba aquel chico, cuando conquistaba a muchachos para pervertirlos siempre había sido bajo sus propios términos y nunca había tenido que decir aquello, siempre se las había ingeniado para evitar decirlo y ahora le salía tan fácil que lo asustaba pero sentía que era verdad, en su corazón sabia que era verdad aunque algo mas podía estar ocultándose en ese corazón suyo, sin embargo no quería descubrirlo, aquello ya había sido un gran avance y sentía como si le faltaran fuerzas sin embargo logro susurras muy bajito

-no sabes cuanto-

y después de dicho esto se acomodo muy cerca suyo quedando como dos mitades en aquella cama, dos partes de uno mismo separadas por razones del destino, las alas rojas los cubrían a los dos como si fuera una manta que los reconfortaba, sus respiraciones acompasadas hacían una hermosa canción que continuo hasta que los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, Sendo que se había quedado dormido embriagado por la cercanía de aquel cuerpo y la magia del momento abrió los ojos para percatarse de que había pasado toda la noche con aquel chico, sonrió de alguna forma reconfortado, suspiro hondamente mientras se levantaba de nuevo y caminaba hacia la ventana, a medio camino se detuvo y volteo a verlo, regreso hasta estar cerca de él y le dio un casto beso en los labios, el beso mas tierno que hubiera dado jamás y entre asustado y reconfortado por el sentimiento se apresuro a salir volando por la ventana, sin percatarse de que el chico acababa de despertar y sonreía feliz

-de nuevo ese sueño-

murmuro en voz alta y miro a su alrededor, se paso las yemas de los dedos por los labios

-se siente tan familiar y a la vez...-

no termino la frase pero un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas haciéndolo cerrar fuertemente los ojos avergonzado y rogando volverse a dormir y volver a soñar en aquel que le hacia sentir de aquella manera, oliendo la almohada sintió un olor que no había percibido antes y sonriendo hundió su rostro en ella, quizás no había sido un sueño.

El Hada Hentai voló por todo Kanagawa tratando de relajarse un poco antes de ir a su destino y sonriendo mientras pensaba en el lindo chico que había dejado atrás cuando un brillante cabello rojo le llamo la atención ¿qué hacia Hanamichi fuera tan temprano? La ultima vez que lo había visto había sido con Rukawa en la casa de este, entonces ¿que hacia allí? Vio que traía una maleta deportiva y se dirigía a una cancha cerca de su casa y eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño recordaba perfectamente que Hana tenia una canasta recién instalada en su casa ¿por qué habría ido allí? El mencionado al llegar al parque saco la pelota y comenzó a rebotarla mirando fijamente a ningún lado en particular "me pregunto ¿que estará pensando?" se pregunto el chico de cabellos parados y entonces sintió como si una luz se encendiera dentro de su cabeza

-¡ah si!-

se dijo mientras bajaba y poniéndose al lado del pelirrojo movió su varita y la puso en su oreja pero nada salió y el chico frunció el ceño entonces se recargo un poco en el pelirrojo y su oreja quedo justo en el otro extremo de la varita, la visión era algo extraña, dos chicos unidos por las orejas por una varita en forma de un miembro masculino, sin embargo cuando lo hizo pareció como si se hubieran conectado uno con el otro, de aquella forma los pensamientos de Hanamichi pasaban directamente por la mente de Akira quien abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, era como si pudiera ver dentro de la cabeza del pelirrojo "este chico esta de verdad confundido" pensó Akira frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba los pensamientos del pelirrojo volar delante de sus ojos, aunque había algo que los identificaba a todos, Hanamchi estaba pensando en Rukawa lo cual no era de extrañar ya que ese chico de verdad amaba a el zorro como él mismo lo llamaba y sus pensamientos eran el vivo reflejo de aquel sentimiento, los pensamientos del pelirrojo mostraban a Rukawa junto a él, las múltiples peleas en las que se enfrentaron cuando recién se conocían, cuando empezó a sentir algo mas por el y lo nervioso que se encontraba siempre a su lado, cuando un buen día Rukawa lo había besado desesperadamente expresando en aquel primer beso todos los sentimientos que tenia por el pelirrojo y cuando a solo una semana de estar saliendo juntos le había confesado su amor por él, ahora Rukawa formaba una parte muy importante de su vida y lo quería tener siempre a su lado pero había días que sentía algo muy especial, algo que lo ponía muy nervioso, a veces, cuando se besaban, sentía que no era suficiente, como si quisiera estar mas pegado a él, por ello lo abrazaba bastante fuerte y respirando su aroma se concentraba en el espacio que existía entre ellos, le parecía como si aquello fuera solo un preludio para algo mucho mas grande, quería tenerlo tan cerca de si que no pudieran separarse.

Sendo sonrió el ver y oír aquellos pensamientos, eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer solo tenia que hacer que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de lo que necesitaba para poder lograr aquella unión así es que empezó a mover su varita buscando los pensamientos dentro de la cabeza del pelirrojo que le pudieran dar una idea de lo que quería y que finalmente al mostrárselos de nuevo a Hanamichi este pudiera decidir que era lo que deseaba, poco a poco los pensamientos que necesitaba comenzaron a aparecer

-mama ¿Qué es eso?-

Pregunto un pequeño pelirrojo mientras veía como dos perros se envolvían en actos un poco fuera de lo ordinario, la señora Sakuragi en vez de asustarse como lo haría cualquier madre de que su hijo estuviera presenciando aquello simplemente le dijo

-mira hijo esos perritos se quieren mucho y es asi como se demuestran su cariño-

El niño pelirrojo sonrió emocionado, a Sendo le salio una gota detrás de la cabeza entonces uno de aquellos recuerdos empezó a surgir con mayor intensidad Hanamichi estaba en los asientos del Dany's platicando muy animadamente con su Gundam

-¿oigan han oído hablar del hada hentai?-

Pregunto Okus

-si claro-

Contesto Yohei

-¿Qué es eso?-

Pregunto el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño

-pues es el que logra que las parejas realicen completamente su amor si saben a lo que me refiero-

Dijo Noma entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo con picardía

-¿a que te refieres?-

Pregunto el pelirrojo rascándose la barbilla

-¿saben que solo los pervertidos de mente pueden ver al hada hentai?-

Siguió platicando Okus

-así es que Hanamichi nunca lo va a poder ver ja ja ja ja ja-

Se empezó a carcajear Takamiya que hasta el momento había estado ocupado comiendo su hamburguesa

-ja j aja es cierto! Ja j aja es demasiado inocente-

Coincidió Okus

-jamás estará ni siquiera al borde de llegar a realizar completamente su amor-

Dijo Noma también conteniendo la risa

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?!!!-

Grito el pelirrojo haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas mientras Yohei con una gota detrás de la cabeza trataba de callarlos mientras veía como el pelirrojo se estaba poniendo cada vez mas furioso hasta que finalmente sucedió lo que se preveía el pelirrojo les dio cabezazos mortales a todos saliendo del Dany's bastante enfadado dejando que el Gundam pagaran la cuenta.

A Sendo le salio de nuevo una gota detrás de la cabeza hasta que los pensamientos que estaba transmitiendo el pelirrojo le llamaron la atención "¿Qué será eso de realizar completamente tu amor? Yo quisiera hacer cualquier cosa que me pudiera mantener mas unido con Kaede, siempre quise estar mas cerca de él pero no se como" pensaba el pelirrojo

-muy bien aquí es donde entro yo-

Murmuro Sendo y con un moviendo de su varita comenzó a pasarle imágenes a Sakuragi quien empezó a sudar profusamente, primero recordó el candente beso de la noche anterior y como se veía Rukawa sin su camiseta puesta, Sendo logro que el pelirrojo lo viera detenidamente recorriendo con la mirada hasta el mas ínfimo de los detalles del hermoso cuerpo de Kaede y entonces como flashasos por que el chico de la sonrisa eterna sentía que aquella era la única forma de poder hacerle entender al pelirrojo lo que de verdad deseaba, le empezó a mostrar imágenes de episodios de novelas y mangas que había visto el pelirrojo "¿Qué este chico jamás ha visto una película porno?" se pregunto Sendo intrigado, pero trato por todos los medio de trabajar tanto la mente del pelirrojo para aunque al menos tuviera una idea de lo que debía de hacer, dentro de la mente de Hanamichi se veía como el chico comenzaba a ser acariciado por una muy real imagen de Rukawa, unas caricias que distaban de ser inocentes y que hicieron que el corazón del pelirrojo latiera desbocado, quería que su zorrito lo acariciara mas, quería acariciarlo a él quería estar tan cerca que…

-esta tarde tengo que decírselo a Kaede-

Murmuro el muchacho en voz alta

-oh si!!!!-

Grito Sendo emocionado, parecía que lo había logrado de nuevo, lo mas seguro es que con un incentivo de aquella manera Rukawa iba a estar mas que dispuesto a lograr que aquella verdadera unión se realizara, salto por un lado y otro sorprendido de que a pesar de lo que había hecho el pelirrojo todavía no lo pudiera ver, esperaba poder logar su cometido.

CONTINUARA…

N. A.: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, CADA VEZ LA UNION DE MI PAREJA FAVORITA ESTA MAS CERCA, SÉ QUE TARDE MUCHO EN PRESENTARLES ESTE CAPITULO PERO ESPERO HAYA VALIDO LA PENA, SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO SUS REVIEWS Y SIGAN LEYENDO LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS

SINI ñ-


	11. Una Nueva Pareja

**POR DIOS QUE LO SE! CREANME! LO SIENTO TANTO! TARDE MUCHISIMO PERO NO CREAN QUE ESTE FIC HA ESTADO FUERA DE MI MENTE, DE HECHO LO QUE PASO FUE QUE ME QUEDE BLOQUEADA PERO YA ESTOY BIEN, ESPERO PODER PUBLICAR UN NUEVO CAPITULO PRONTO PERO YA NO SIGO INTERRUMPIENDOLOS, LEAN!**

**Capitulo 11.- Una nueva pareja.**

Akira trato de ocultarse de todos al llegar al limbo, estaba decidido a descansar un poco después de todo el trabajo que había tenido, no sabia si alguien había descubierto su pequeñísimo error y en realidad no quería averiguarlo, así es que entro justo en donde solía descansar después de un día de trabajo, en su ventana de nubes miro hacia la tierra con anhelo, deseaba tanto verlo, aunque quisiera negárselo a si mismo necesitaba verlo de nuevo, suspiro hondamente preguntándose ¿qué estaría haciendo? Cuando cupido irrumpió en la habitación

-regrese de trabajar y te tengo un nuevo encargo-

Sendo se sobresalto un poco pues acababa de conjurar en sus pensamientos a un chico temperamental de cabello oscuro y blanca piel que lo había trastornado

-¿ah si?-

cupido frunció el ceño y lo miro fijamente

-¿qué esperas? A trabajar se ha dicho-

Sendo suspiro hondamente y de repente recordó que no quería que nadie se enterara de que había roto las reglas así es que rápidamente dijo

-si, me voy-

mientras tomaba los nombres escritos en un pedazo de papel de la mano de cupido y se alejaba volando de allí.

Kenji Fujima se sentía de lo mas contento, jamás pensó que podría sentirse de aquella manera, aquel chico que había sido su amigo durante tanto tiempo ahora era mucho mas que eso, cupido había acertado perfectamente y estaba completamente e irremediablemente enamorado de Tohru Hanagata, el chico mas tierno que podría encontrar y él de verdad lo amaba, además de que él que estuviera tan grandote y guapo lo hacia sentir escalofríos de excitación, lo podía ver perfectamente sobre él reclamándolo, aquel enorme cuerpo encima suyo poseyéndolo con pasión y fuerza, el blanco chico se sonrojo mientras trapeaba fuertemente el piso del gimnasio de basketball de la escuela Shoyo, como capitán y entrenador se sentía responsable de que todo estuviera limpio, además de que pensaba que mientras limpiaba podría por una vez olvidarse de aquellos pensamientos (que solo podía calificar de pervertidos) pasaran por su mente, aunque en realidad eso no estaba surtiendo ningún efecto, especialmente por que Hanagata se había ofrecido a ayudarlo en todo aquello y lo podía ver perfectamente mientras se agachaba a recoger los balones de basketball que estaban regados en el piso después del arduo entrenamiento y tenia que admitir que su novio tenia un trasero que quitaba el aliento, se puso completamente rojo mientras trataba desesperadamente por pensar en algo mas, pero por mas que trataba no podía hacerlo

-¿te sientes bien?-

Pregunto el chico alto de lentes mientras lo miraba con ojitos preocupados, Kenji sentía que se lo quería comer, pero como trataba de contenerse su cara se vio un tanto torcida lo que lo hacia parecer enfermo del estomago

-estoy bien-

Pudo decir a duras penas, Hanagata lo miro un poco mas sin creer en realidad lo que había dicho su koibito.

Mientras tanto Sendo estaba bastante contento por como iban las cosas, dio un movimiento de su varita haciendo que para Kenji su queridísimo Hanagata pareciera iluminado por una luz muy especial que lo hacia lucir de lo mas deseable, gracias a sus maniobras el alto muchacho de lentes empezaba a sentirse de verdad acalorado, y no tenia idea de por que pero finalmente decidió sacarse la camiseta y secarse el sudor del pecho con ella, Fujima seguía todos sus movimientos sin que él se diera cuenta, cuando percibió el extraño silencio volteo a ver al chico de cabellos color miel

-¿Kenji?-

Murmuro levantando una ceja, el chico dio un suspiro tan audible que retumbo en el cuerpo de Hanagata, el preocupado chico de lentes se acerco al chico de cabellos color miel, de pronto lo único que podía pensar Kenji era en cojerse a ese chico hasta que perdiera el sentido, lo cual era raro por que siempre que pensaba en el momento de hacerlo con Hanagata siempre se pensaba a si mismo como el uke pero el chico de lentes no podía ser mas tentador, cuando el alto chico estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir el aliento acariciarle el rostro, jalándolo del cuello le dio un beso apasionado demostrándole todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, sus labios se acariciaban y sus lenguas disfrutaban del jugueteo que les permitía sentirse tan atrapados en aquel torbellino, se separaron jadeando y Kenji miro al chico de lentes directamente a los ojos, el muchacho estaba completamente sonrojado y lo único que pudo decir fue

-oh!-

Mientras observaba a Kenji y le sonrió, el chico también sonrió y así se abrazaron fuertemente y besándose de nuevo dejaron que la pasión se desatara entre ellos, sin darse cuenta cayeron al suelo, agradeciendo que lo hubieran limpiado y de que hubieran hecho que todos los demás del equipo se fueran a sus casas, Dios, jamás pensó que su primera vez seria en el gimnasio de Basketball pero no era que eso le importara, no en especial cuando podía sentir las manos de Hanagata recorriéndolo por completo mientras el hacia lo propio con las suyas, sus camisas estaban esparcidas en distintas partes del gimnasio mientras Kenji besaba el cuello de Hanagata con ansia, con deseo de poseerlo por completo, de capturar su esencia y hacerla parte de si mismo para siempre, el cuerpo de Hanagata era enorme y musculoso y ahora que estaba sudoroso y caliente le apetecía a Fujima mucho mas, era como si sobre sus ojos estuviera un velo rosa que hacia todo tan suave y a la vez brillante que mientras veía a el chico a quien en aquellos momentos le estaba quitando los lentes, Hanagata se veía todo sonrosado y con los ojos perdidos en una nube soñadora que hizo que Kenji lo deseara aun mas si eso era posible, su mano se dirigió directamente al miembro erecto del enorme chico quien se estremeció al contacto

-Ke… Kenji-

Dijo entre suspiros, aquella voz y el tono ronco con que dijo su nombre hizo que fujima se volviera una bola de fuego, arrancándole aquellos shorts que en realidad no dejaban nada a la imaginación pero que para el chico de cabellos color miel era una barrera enorme, así es que sin muchos miramientos se los quito junto con la ropa interior dejando a aquel muchacho enorme totalmente desnudo y expuesto a la mirada abrasadora de Kenji quien se quito a su vez toda la ropa que le restaba puesta, la sangre estaba pulsando en una parte de su anatomía que no estaba en absoluto quieta sino que mostraba con orgullo lo mucho que estaba deseando a su novio, la mano del chico de cabellos color miel se poso en el miembro de Hanagata quien dio un respingo y se puso completamente rojo, cerro levemente los ojos para luego abrirlos con una mirada clamada de deseo, jalo a Kenji del cuello y le dio un apasionado beso en la boca mientras permitía que sus desnudos cuerpos se tocaran las pieles calientes, pronto Hanagata estaba recostado sobre la duela mientras Kenji lo acariciaba en su miembro frotándolo con cadencia con una mano mientras le besaba el cuello y marcaba con su lengua un camino a través de su pecho, el sabor tan especial que estaba disfrutando lo estaba volviendo loco, los músculos duros y vibrantes lo llamaban a acariciarlo parte por parte, lo cual no dudo en hacer

-Tohru-

Dijo en un gruñido placentero mientras le daba un húmedo beso en aquel miembro que estaba listo para recibirlo, haciendo una ovación de pie ante todo lo que el chico de cabellos amielados le estaba haciendo, Fujima estaba mas que listo para consumar este acto de pasión y con ello en mente comenzó a preparar a Hanagata, tocándolo suavemente en aquel lado tan intimo suyo mientras empezaba introducirle un dedo, disfrutando de la tibia y húmeda cavidad, Hanagata trataba de contener los gemidos que salían de sus labios por todo lo que estaba experimentando

-solo un poco mas-

Le susurro Fujima mientras introducía otro dedo y lamía poco a poco el miembro de Hanagata que goteaba de excitación dándole un tono aperlado y brillante y totalmente delicioso a los ojos de Kenji quien siguió succionando y lamiendo mientras introducía un tercer dedo ayudando a su novio a que se sintiera cómodo metiendo y sacando, dilatando, hasta que finalmente oyó de los labios de él algo que lo hizo arder por todos lados

-mételo ya!-

Aquella frase dicha con aquella voz ronca que tanto amaba lo hizo reaccionar, y con un movimiento lo agarro de las caderas y se introdujo dentro suyo poco a poco, tratando de lastimarlo lo menos posible, cuando estuvo por completo dentro de aquel calido interior espero a que la respiración de Hanagata se volviera a volver regular y cuando lo hizo empezó con aquellos movimientos que hacían tocar algo dentro de Hanagata que lo hacia gemir de placer por entero lo que hacia sentir mas y mas apasionado a Kenji quien empujaba cada vez mas y mas fuerte disfrutando de las estocadas y de la forma de estremecerse de su novio, sus movimientos se hicieron rápidos y sus gemidos aumentaron intensidad, finalmente ambos chicos llegaron al clímax, disfrutando de aquella explosión que les dio el orgasmo, Fujima se recostó encima de Hanagata quien lo rodeo con los brazos

-eso fue. . . Inesperado-

Dijo entre jadeos mientras sonreía

-no tengo idea que me paso-

Le dijo a su vez su novio sonriéndole mientras le besaba suavemente en la boca

-si creyera en las hadas, creería que el hada hentai tubo algo que ver-

Comento Hanagata mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente

-WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Ambos chicos pudieron oír aquella risa y voltearon a ver de donde provenía, finalmente lograron ver a un tipo alto de cabellos parados con unas enormes alas color rojo

-¡¿Quién eres tu?!-

Pregunto Fujima totalmente sorprendido, habría jurado que había cerrado las puertas del gimnasio

-ah ja ja, soy el hada hentai-

Dijo el muchacho saludándolos con una mano mientras sonreía ampliamente

-no, no puede ser!-

Murmuro Hanagata

-sip, como lo ves existo je je je-

Le dijo mostrándole su varita, entonces se acordó de algo

-por Kami! No debía de haber aparecido ante ustedes-

Dijo con gesto de resignación mientras se daba un leve golpe en la cabeza con una mano

-¿Qué . . . Quieres decir?-

Pregunto finalmente Hanagata

-bueno es que en realidad nadie debe de saber que existe hada hentai todo es un gran misterio y …-

Se tapo la boca con una mano

-no me oyeron decir eso-

Les dijo mirándolos fijamente

-esto no sucedió-

Dijo mientras salía volando del gimnasio de la preparatoria Shoyo

-eso fue . . .-

Empezó diciendo Hanagata mirando a donde había desaparecido el chico de las enormes alas

-extraño-

Finalizo Kenji frunciendo el ceño levemente, entonces ambos chicos se miraron uno al otro, miraron a donde el hada hentai había desaparecido y mirándose de nuevo sonrieron

-aun así, lo agradezco infinitamente-

Dijo Kenji mientras besaba apasionadamente a Hanagata en la boca, cuando se separaron Hanagata comento

-yo también-

Dijo y continuaron con el round dos.

CONTINUARA . . .

BUENO ESTE CAPITULO NO ESTUBO COMO YO ESPERABA PERO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE SIGAN LEYENDO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS


	12. Por Fin!

**SI, HA PASADO MAS DE UN AÑO DESDE QUE ACTUALIZE PERO A LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA LES DIGO QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN POR QUE SI PLANEO TERMINARLA, ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS LARGO DE LO NORMAL, ESPERO LES GUSTE. POR CIERTO ES LO QUE TODOS HABIAN ESPERADO, EL LEMON DE HANAMICHI Y RUKAWA, DISFRUTEN.**

**Capitulo 12.- Por Fin!**

Akira extendió sus enormes alas rojas y voló por sobre Kanagawa, un poco nervioso por lo que habia pasado, debia de ser mas cuidadoso pero por mas que lo pensaba ayudar a todas esas personas a lograr llegar al siguiente paso en sus relaciones lo hacia sentirse bien y se sentia de alguna manera unido a todos ellos, suspiro, todavía podía unir a una pareja mas y estaba seguro de que esta vez lo haría, lograría que esos dos estuvieran finalmente juntos.

Hanamichi miraba a Rukawa por enesima vez en ese dia, el muchacho de lacios cabellos negros ya se estaba preocupando, ¿Qué le estaria pasando a su torpe? Estaba actuando demasido extraño y eso no le estaba gustando nada a Rukawa, finalmente preocupado por su salud Kaede fue a poner su mano en la frente del pelirrojo lo que provoco un gran sobresalto al mismo

-muy bien, ¿Qué tienes?-

Le pregunto finalmente frunciendo el ceño, le puso la mano en la frente notando que no tenia calentura pero tambien que temblaba levemente

-yo . . .-

Empezo a decir el muchacho cuando se puso completamente rojo y con los labios entreabiertos se veia tan lindo que Kaede simplemente no se pudo resistir y lo beso, unio sus labios, su firmeza y ternura le encantaban, su sabor era tan dulce que lo hacia bibrar por dentro, además la forma en que se entregaba, la forma en que lograba sacarle aquellos gemidos tan dentro suyo y saber que solo estaban dirigidos a él, solo por él, el pelirrojo no haria esto con nadie mas, la pasion de Rukawa se estaba desbordando, su lengua comenzo a recorrer el labio inferior de Hanamichi probandolo, tratando de decidir si podria hacer el proximo movimiento, el chico pelirrojo abrio los labios por instinto lo cual Rukawa aprovecho muy bien, introdujo su lengua lentamente, disfrutando de ese primer instante de estar dentro de Hana, disfrutando del sabor que lo envolvia, provando su interior con sensualidad y candidez, recorriendo arriba y abajo, lentamente hasta que finalmente toco su lengua con la suya, ese roce provoco escalofrios en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, Rukawa paso su lengua de adelante a atrás, el roce era suave, la lengua de Hanamichi era aspera y suave, era dulce y caliente, era tranquila y deliciosa, experimentando, finalmente Rukawa decidio subir un poco el tono, comenzo a hacer mimica de lo que queria hacer con el cuerpo de Hanamichi, su lengua empezo a moverse de adelante a atrás de la lengua de Hanamichi, entrando y saliendo de su boca, lentamente al principio pero cada vez mas rapido, mientras Rukawa con una mano agarraba por detrás la cabeza de Hanamichi acercandolo mas a el, uniendo sus cuerpos un poco mas, mientras su otra mano exploraba debajo de su camisa, recorria la aterciopelada piel del moreno quien dio un respingo al sentir todo aquello, estaba tan rojo que Rukawa podia sentir su calor corporal incrementandose, se retorcia debajo de él lo que hacia que la entrepierna de Rukawa pulsara nerviosa e insatisfecha, tratando de sentir mas, tratando de tocar mas, hasta que tubieron que separar sus rostros por falta de oxigeno, separando poco a poco sus labios, los entrecerrados ojos de Hana miraban al chico de lacios cabellos negros como velados por un sueño, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios inchados, su respiracion estaba algo alterada, Rukawa estaba estupefacto, sabia que tenia que parar, el pelirrojo aun no estaba listo para todo aquello, pero por Dios que mientras lo miraba asi era tan dificil, suspiro hondamente tratando con todas sus fuerzas de resistir el besarlo mas profundamente y tomarlo alli mismo, lo amaba demasiado, tenia que esperar, no queria asustarlo, no queria lastimarlo, trato de calmarse, cerro los ojos y como si le doliera fisicamente se separo de su pelirrojo mientras trataba de respirar lentamente calmandose a si mismo, se sento y se recosto levemente en el sillon, Hanamichi finalmente pudo reaccionar de ese ensoñamiento y jalando aire lanzo un gran suspiro

-¿mmmm?-

Susurro mientras volteaba a ver a Rukawa quien aun estaba luchando por controlar su ereccion

-¿Por qué te detuviste?-

Pregunto Hanamichi, Rukawa abrio los ojos rapidamente mirando al pelirrojo pero luego adolorido los cerro de nuevo

-no estas listo torpe-

Le susurro mientras se pasaba la mano que habia estado acariciando el abdomen de Hanamichi por la frente y luego lo pasaba levemente por su nariz respirando la escencia de su sudor y el del pelirrojo mezclados mientras sonreia, por Kami que era un pervertido, se recrimino mentalmente mientras Hanamichi lo miraba

-yo queria hablarte de algo zorro-

-¿mmm?-

-estube pensando que . . .-

Dijo sonrojandose, Rukawa quien estaba mas calmado logro levantarse levemente y lo miro

-¿acerca de?-

El pelirrojo desvio la mirada

-creo que quiero estar mas cerca de ti-

Susurro, Rukawa lo miro frunciendo el ceño

-¿a que te refieres?-

-bueno a eso, lo que acaba de pasar-

Las mejillas de Rukawa se volvieron de un tono rosa, no, Hanamichi no queria decir lo que él estaba pensando, tenia que calmarse

-lo que me refiero es, a que quiero, estar mas unido a ti-

Le dijo y levanto la mirada viendolo a los ojos

-y estoy seguro de que tu sabes como hacerlo-

Las mejillas de Rukawa se tornaron de un rojo oscuro

-pero tu, no estas listo-

Susurro mas para si mismo que al pelirrojo

-claro que si, contigo estoy listo para todo-

Rukawa lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

En una esquina de la habitacion Sendo sonreia, bueno ahora que habia logrado que el pelirrojo dijera aquello finalmente solo faltaba facilitarle las cosas a Rukawa quien en aquellos estaba en una lucha interna entre el querer hacer todo tipo de cosas pervertidas con el pelirrojo y entre protegerlo lo mas posible de todo aquello, Sendo decidio darle un empujoncito, movio su varita de cierta manera y aquel blanquecino liquido salio, todo saldria bien, y no habia doble sentido, bueno quizas si, la sonrisa de Sendo era totalmente pervertida.

-vamos zorro-

Dijo el pelirrojo y esas palabras fueron como un detonante dentro del cerebro de Rukawa quien sonrio logrando poner nervioso al pelirrojo, quien se hundio en el asiento con mariposas revoloteandole dentro del estomago, su novio lo estaba mirando como nunca antes, y se acercaba cada vez mas a él, era como estar enfrente de un tigre con ojos de zorro y saber que eres su presa, el pelirrojo se relamio los labios mientras se trataba de preparar mentalmente para lo que iba a ocurrir, pero al mismo tiempo ansioso de descubrir que es lo que iba a hacer Rukawa, trago saliva nervioso y Kaede sonrio ante su tierna expresion de borreguito a medio morir

-un beso-

Le murmuro tratando de tranquilizar a su pelirrojo, quien asintio mientras sentia el aliento de su novio rozarle el rostro, la mano de Rukawa le acaricio la base del rostro y la mejilla haciendo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera y ayudandolo tambien a dirigir su rostro hacia él, Hanamichi cerro los ojos y Rukawa lo beso, se lo queria comer a besos pero trato de contenerse, tendria que hacer aquello lentamente y además queria disfrutar cada segundo, sus labios se mostraron suaves mientras rozaba los labios del pelirrojo, disfrutando de la sensación de piel con piel y la firmeza de sus labios, por Kami que sabian dulces, los brazos se le erizaron de la exitacion, una de sus manos acaricio la pierna del pelirrojo hasta sentir la incipiente ereccion que hizo que el pelirrojo soltara un gemido, lo cual Rukawa aprovecho para introducir su lengua en los labios, disfrutando aquella sensación de intrucion junto con el caliente aliento del muchacho que con temblorosas manos se aferraba a su camisa, podia sentir la respiracion entrecortada de Hanamichi, cuando se separaron la mirada del pelirrojo estaba vidriosa y sus mejillas completamente rojas

-mmm, wow-

Lo oyo suspirar en voz ronca, y Rukawa no se pudo contener, se dejo ir sobre él presionandolo contra el sillon, Hanamichi lo abrazo fuertemente acercandolo aun mas a él mientras se dejaba llevar por el beso y apasionadamente respondia a las caricias, las manos de Kaede lo recorrian desde los muslos hasta los brazos los cuales rodeaban la espalda del zorro, ambos cuerpos estaban rozandoze ardientemente sintiendo como sus miembros se comenzaban a poner erectos contra el cuerpo del otro, su piel ardia de exitacion mientras las manos de Rukawa se posaban por debajo de la camisa del pelirrojo quien gemia al sentir las frias manos de Rukawa recorriendolo, acariciando cada palmo de piel que encontraba a su paso, hasta llegar a sus tetillas, las cuales rodeo con el pulgar, pelliscandolas con suavidad mientras sentia como el pelirrojo se arqueaba debajo suyo reprimiendo un gemido sobre los labios del zorro quien aprovechaba cada suspiro meter su lengua dentro de la calida boca de su novio, las manos de Hanamichi se dirigieron a la espalda de Rukawa, jalandole la camisa, la cual boto algunos botones haciendo sonreir a Rukawa, sentia un calor avasallante mientras lo besaba una y otra vez, el pecho del pelirrojo subia y bajaba con los jadeos que estaba emitiendo mientras la lengua de Rukawa se deslizaba por su cuello intercambiando uno que otra succion en aquellas partes en donde el pulso latia frenetico, una de las manos del zorro le desabotonaba por completo la camisa, mientras que la otra recorrian su costado peligrosamente acercandose a la pretilla del pantalon haciendo que el moreno diera un respingo ante la sensasion de aquellos frios dedos recorriendolo

-ghnn.. Ru-

logro murmurar en un sonido gutural Hanamichi cuando los dedos de Rukawa empezaron a tocar dentro de su pantalon, su estomago parecio hundirse un poco mientras sus mejillas se ponian completamente rojas y cerrando los ojos trataba de taparse la boca con un puño, finalmente la camisa estaba abierta e inmediatamente los labios de Rukawa dieron con una de las tetillas de su novio chupandola, degustandola, y mordiendola levemente, cuando levanto su rostro, Hanamichi estaba mordiendo su puño, con suavidad, el chico de lacios cabellos se lo quito de la boca y lo beso

-no te reprimas-

le dijo en voz ronca mientras succionaba los desdos que se habia mordido, el gemido de Hanamichi se podia escuchar llenar la habitacion mientras su mirada se percibia vidriosa y sus mejillas parecian dos manzanas bien maduras, Rukawa sonrio sintiendose poderoso y le beso las mejillas para poco despues darle un beso en los labios en el cual tomando la lengua de su pelirrojo la succiono y relamio ahogando los gemidos del avergonzado chico, cuando se separaron pudo ver los cabellos rojos esparcidos en el sillon, el rostro que denotaba una exitacion, timidez y expectacion con aquellos ojos mirandolo de una manera que le hacia imposible el apartarse de él, sus mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados clamando por mas mientras sus gemidos y jadeos lo hacian ver tan apetecibe, su pecho al desnudo, sus tetillas totalmente erectas mientras el sudor se veia brillar aquí y alla en su piel bronceada, sus pantalones se veian apretados ante aquella clara exitacion que se podia demostrar delante de ellos, la cual Rukawa empezo a acariciar por encima de la tela, disfrutando del respingo que dio y la mirada de completa sorpresa que Hanamichi le lanzo deteniendole por la muñeca, pero finalmente el pelirrojo parecia no querer que aquel contacto se detuviera por que aunque su mano estubiese sobre la muñeca de la mano con la cual Rukawa lo estaba tocando, esta aun permitia aquel movimiento, de arriba parabajo, la ahora candente mirada de Rukawa lo recorrio, ese sofa jamas le volveria a parecer lo mismo despues de lo que iba a suceder, por que ya no habia forma de detenerse.

Hanamichi miro a Rukawa, aquel chico de piel blanca que le hacia sentir escalofrios solo por aquella mirada que le estaba lanzando con sus impactantes ojos azules en forma de zorro, lo miraba intensamente directo a los ojos, y su sonrisa podia ser perturbante de una manera que lo hacia sentir emocionado y asustado a la vez, su blanco pecho se veia desnudo y su mano le estaba acariciando la entrepierna lo que lo tenia en una expectacion preguntandose que haria despues, el zorro, se quito la camisa aventandola sin ninguna ceremonia para poco despues recostarlo aun mas contra aquel sillon, Hanamichi trago saliva mientras Rukawa le desabotonaba el pantalon, cerro los ojos en una gesto nervioso, sin embargo eso no evito el sentir aquellos dedos rozandolo, lanzandole escalofrios mientras le bajaba los pantalones, aventando los zapatos y dejandolo solo en sus calzonsillos, se sentia temblar levemente y cuando finalmente abrio los ojos y vio a Rukawa quien tenia las manos en la orilla de sus calzonsillos se relamio los labios y trago saliba, esto seguramente clasificaria en mas que un simple beso.

Rukawa no podia evitar sonreir al percibir aquel nerviosismo, podia ver como el chico temblaba levemente, pero estaba ansioso por ver lo que habia bajo los cortos y blancos calzoncillos del pelirrojo, cuando finalmense te los quito, deslizandolo por las rodillas del pelirrojo logro ver aquel hermoso miembro del pelirrojo rodeado de bello pelirrojo lo que lo hacia lucir muy llamativo, en especial por aquella punta rosada que brillaba con lo que era un poco de eyaculacion que inmediatamente capturo la atencion del zorro quien relemiendose los labios acaricio la base con una mano mientras que posaba sus labios sobre el pene de su novio quien al primer contacto, dio un gran jadeo

- . . . Ka . . Kaede . . -

logro decir antes de quedar laxo sobre el sillon con sus labios en una expresion de sorpresa permanente mientras el zorro lamia la punta, y comenzaba a succionar levemente

-mmm-

susurro mientras Hanamichi perdia la respiracion, con una de sus manos detenia una de sus piernas mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus testiculos rozando aquel pequeño agujero que de alguna manera parecia palpitar cuando lo tocó, separando sus labios del pene erecto de Hanamichi y simplemente lo levanto levemente mientras observaba aquella parte avariciosamente fijandose hasta el ultimo detalle de aquel rosa orificio que clamaba por atencion

-hermoso-

susurro mientras lo rozaba con uno de sus dedos

-gghnn Ru . . .-

trato de empezar a decir el pelirrojo cuando con un respingo percibio la humeda boca de su novio sobre aquel preciso lugar, Rukawa poso su lengua sobre aquel preciso lugar empujando hacia adentro

-gghhnn no . . .-

Hanamichi logro medio levantarse y tomar de los cabellos a Rukawa quien lo miró, el pelirrojo tenia el rostro tan colorado que parecia lanzar humo por las orejas, sin poderse contener el chico de negros cabellos le dio un suave beso en los labios

-te amo-

le dijo con todo aquel sentimiento del que se sentia lleno en aquellos momentos, se lavanto y se saco los pantalones y su ropa inteior quedando completamente desnudo enfrente de Hanamichi quien lo estaba observando

-Kaede-

el chico de lacios cabellos estaba completamente erecto, se acerco al pelirrojo y le tomo una de sus manos y la poso sobre su miembro, el pelirrojo comezo a acariciarlo levemente, sin embargo Rukawa sentia que ya no podia esperar por lo cual se separo de aquella mano y besando a Hanamichi, con una de sus manos tomo parte de aquel blanquecino liquido que estaba surgiendo del pene erecto de Hanamichi y untandolo en uno de sus dedos, y acaricio aquel pequeño hasta que metio aquel primer dedo, Hanamichi lanzo un gemido mientras Rukawa con la otra mano acariciaba su miembro tratando de desviar su atencion de aquel dedo introduciendose y rodeandolo mientras trataba de dilatarlo

-estas tan apretado-

susurro

-RU!-

exclamo Hanamichi tragando saliba mientras sentia un sinfín de sensaciones llenandolo, saco aquel primer dedo y uso un poco de saliba en sus dedos mientras metia un segundo dedo dentro de aquella calida cabidad que se extendia poco a poco hasta permitir un tercer dedo que logro dilatarlo lo suficiente hasta tener un cuarto dedo dentro del pelirrojo quien gemia levemente, cuando Rukawa sintio que estuvo listo, se poso sobre Hanamichi, los calientes cuerpos tocandose por todas partes mandando escalofrios por todos lados, los azules ojos se posaron sobre los color chocolate infundiendole todo el amor que podian, mientras Rukawa posaba la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Hanamichi, el pelirrojo comenzo a cerrar los ojos, sin embargo Kaede agarrandolo de la barbilla le dijo

-mirame-

el muchacho obedecio y lo observo, ambos sintieron de manera intensa mientras Rukawa poco a poco lo metia, Hanamichi estaba un tanto asustado y lanzó un gemido de dolor mientras sentia aquel miembro introducirse cada vez mas

-relajate-

le susurro Rukawa mientras le daba un profundo beso en los labios, lo cual le permitio introducirse un poco mas, estaba tan caliente y apretado entro de Hanamichi que se sentia maravilloso, mas aun porque era la persona que amaba quien lo estaba apretando tan intensamente, metio un poco mas, y otro poco mas, hasta que finalmente estaba completamente dentro de él, cuando se separaron del beso Hanamichi estaba mucho mas consiente de que estaba dentro suyo, al perecer ya no le dolia tanto

-me estas succionando esquisitamente-

le dijo Rukawa

-callate zorro!-

exclamo Hanamichi avergonzado pero sintiendo la verdad en sus palabras, ya que sentia a sus musculos contrayendose en aquel preciso lugar

-mmm, si, has eso de nuevo-

dijo Rukawa mientras un muy avergonzado Hanamichi lo acercaba por el cuello lanzandose en un violento beso mezcla de dientes, labios y lengua, intenso, violento, apasionado y ardiente como solo lo que un chico pelirrojo como él podria expresar, Rukawa quien hasta aquel momento se habia estado conteniendo para no lastimarlo lanzo su primera embestida lo que hizo que el pelirrojo inmediatamense te separara de su beso y lanzara un gemido de intenso placer mientras su expresion denotaba todo aquello, Rukawa solo queria verlo reaccionar asi de nuevo asi es que lo embistio de nuevo tocando aquel lugar que lo hacia reaccionar asi, sus ojos se perdian dentro de sus cuencas mientras sus labios lanzaba una "o" infinita y se pene palpitaba mientras rociaba un liquido blanquecino que terminaba deslizandose por toda su ereccion, Rukawa sin poderse contener mas comenzo a moverse cada vez mas y mas rapido dentro suyo mientras acariciaba su miembro moviendo su mano a la misma velocidad con la que lo embestia mientras le besaba suavemente el cuello

-te . . . amo . . . Kaede-

susurro Hanamichi, aquellas palabras parecieron bibrar por todo el cuerpo de Rukawa quien dando una ultima y profunda embestida exploto dentro del pelirrojo mientras Hanamichi hacia lo propio, relajados calleron uno sobre el otro suspirando y jadeando mientras el zorro besandole el hombro al pelirrojo le decia

-como te amo Hanamichi-

el pelirrojo poso su brazo en la espalda de Rukawa acariciandolo, cerro los ojos, mas cuando los abrio vio a un tipo en una esquina con la nariz sangrando y observandolos fijamente

-PUERCO ESPIN!!-

exclamo reconociendolo, Rukawa levanto levemente su rostro aun sobre Hanamichi y volteo a donde este estaba mirando, vio a el Hada Hentai y sonrio

-ahora si lo hiciste bien-

le comento mientras las mejillas de Hanamichi se tornaban rojas, Sendo se levanto sonriendo mientras se limpiaba la nariz de los restos de sangre

-creo que ahora sabes a lo que se referian todos con realizar completamente su amor-

dijo el chico guiñandole un ojo

-s . . .si-

susurro el pelirrojo

-muy bien, ahora vete-

dijo Rukawa al hada quien fruncio levemente el ceño

-gracias-

le dijo el pelirrojo, Sendo sonrio

-vete, estas interrumpiendo-

le dijo Rukawa quien ya se sostenia sobre sus brazos mirando al pelirrojo y demandando su atencion, al parecer estaba listo para otra ronda por que comenzo a moverse dentro del pelirrojo como si no hubiera un mañana

-ZORRO!-

le grito su novio pero no pudo seguir gritando por que Rukawa ya estaba poseyendo sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras se movia cada vez mas rapido

-ese chico no se podra poner de pie mañana-

dijo Sendo mientras se despedia sin que ninguno de aquellos chicos reaccionara ya que las manos de Hanamichi estaban dirigidas al trasero de Rukawa empujandolo levemente para que este estubiera aun mas dentro suyo lo que hizo que Rukawa se separara de su beso para lanzar una exclamacion de total exitacion lo que hizo sonreir a Hanamichi quien aprende muy rapido y empezaba a acariciar a el pecho de Rukawa con su lengua y a descubrir todas aquellas encantadores expresiones que su novio podia hacer cuando estaba completamente exitado, finalmente Sendo extendio sus alas alejandose de alli, estos chicos de verdad que habian sido un dolor de cabeza pero de verdad que parecia que hoy goaban el fruto de sus esfuerzos.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: BUENO QUE TAL LES PARECIO? CUMPLIO CON SUS ESPECTATIVAS? ESPERO QUE SI POR QUE ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIR ESTO, POR LO MENOS YA ANSIABA VER FICS CON ESTOS DOS JUNTOS JE JE JE, ESPERO QUE MANDEN SUS REVIEWS


	13. Un Cambio en Mi

ACA LES VA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, YA ME DARAN SU OPINION

Capitulo 13.- Un Cambio en Mi.

**Sendo volaba sobre Kanagawa y sabia que solo había una cosa que lo haría sentirse contento y tranquilo en un momento como aquel y eso solo lo podría encontrar en un solo lugar, fue de nuevo a aquella casa a visitar a Hiroaki Koshino, no sabia por que de repente había desarrollado esta intensa necesidad de él, pero él, ese muchacho que en aquellos momentos yacía dormido en su cama lo hacia sentirse tan bien, taaan completo, era algo tan extraño el sentirse de aquella manera, entró por la ventana y se contento simplemente con verlo dormir, deseaba tocarlo, si, pero lo que sentía en aquellos momentos bien valdría la pena si no lo hacia, se contentaba con solo observarlo, saberlo cerca, tenerlo muy cerca de él, se recostó justo a su lado disfrutando de la vista de aquel blanco chico, sus cabellos obscuros caían relajadamente sobre su rostro, le quito unos pocos mechones de la frente mientras suspiraba levemente viéndolo reaccionar al tacto, el muchacho por inercia se acercaba a aquellos dedos queriendo sentir aun mas aquella sensación, parecía que estaba entremedio del sueño y el despertar lo que facilitaba el que pudiera sentirlo, a Sendo se le vino un nudo en la garganta que no sabia muy bien como explicar, de repente todo lo que había tenido mientras estaba vivo le parecía tan insulso al tenerlo allí tan cerca y saber que no podría estar junto a aquel chico que lo hacia sentir tan bien y a quien deseaba hacer tan feliz, quería estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible, quería besarlo, si, besarlo, pensó mientras acercaba sus labios a los de aquel muchacho, rozándolos con ternura, ¿Por qué demonios era tan tierno con alguien a quien no conocía? Se preguntaba mientras lo veía allí recostado lamiéndose los labios como si hubiera sentido su beso, no podía evitar todo lo que se estaba revolviendo en su interior, pensamientos y sentimientos colindaban dejándolo con una plasta combinada de ambos que lo hacia sentir confuso, de pronto se sentia tan miserable por haber muerto, tan miserable por no haberlo conocido un dia antes de morir, quizas con un solo dia le habria bastado, aunque no estaba tan seguro, queria tenerlo a su lado, queria estar por siempre con él, ¿habria la forma de lograrlo? ¿quedarse a su lado por siempre? Podria pedir ser su angel de la guarda o algo asi pero . . . El nudo en su garganta se intensifico, de alguna forma aquello no le bastaba tampoco, no podria soportar el estar tan cerca y que no lo viera, que no lo conociera y que por alguna razon encontraba a alguien que se diera cuenta de lo bello que era, de todo lo que valia y que se quedara con él para siempre, sabia que se sentiria profundamente amargado y celoso, aunque no podia comprender por que, jamás habia sentido aquello por nadie y no sabia ni que pensar, el verlo lo hacia sentir tantas cosas que nunca habia sentido, era una tristeza de hecho que hubiera tenido que morir para sentir aquello, aquel sentimiento que lo abarcaba todo, que lo creaba todo, que lo unia todo, que lo elevava todo, aquel sentimiento que no sabia que él podria profesar, aquel sentimiento del cual se habia burlado tanto, aquel sentimiento que lo hacia sentir tan desdichado y feliz a la vez, cuando sintio a Koshino acercarse mas, buscando el contacto lo dijo, dijo aquello que todavía no habia alcanzado a comprender pero que en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios supo que era eso lo que estaba sintiendo, que era eso lo que le faltaba, que era eso lo que no habia tenido, que era eso lo que debia de ser todo **

**-te amo-**

**Susurro, Hiroaki Koshino sonrio entre sueños, todo dentro de Sendo parecio sufrir un cambio, como si algo le hubiera explotado dentro, derramando aquel calido contenido por todo su cuerpo, la sensación era extraña y maravillosa, el nudo de la garganta aun lo tenia alli, sin embargo ahora le adjudicava un sinfín de emociones diferentes lo que lo estaba afectando, una triste sonrisa le asomo a los labios mientras con una mano agarraba la de Koshino y la acercaba cerca de su pecho, se habia dado cuenta justo ahora que aquello era amor, que a pesar de no conocer a ese chico enfrente suyo y a pesar de solo haberlo visto tan poco, aun asi lo amaba, con aquel sentimiento brotandole de sus entrañas se quedo dormido.**

**Al dia siguente se levanto sobresaltado, Koshino no estaba a su lado, en realidad no podia reconocer donde estaba, su mente iba a la noche anterior una y otra vez y a la admision de sus sentimientos, amaba a aquel chico y por alguna razon su corazon latia fuertemente, no lograba saber donde estaba, sin embargo poco a poco fue reconociendo todo, estaba alli donde aquellos jueces le habian otorgado el trabajo de hada hentai, alli donde lo habian advertido y por alguna extraña razon todo lucia taaan diferente**

**-Akira Sendo- **

**Se oyo a una de las voces hablar**

**-se lo habiamos advertido-**

**De repente el chico de los cabellos parados empezo a sentir miedo, un miedo y un frio tan terribles, ¿lo irian a mandar al infierno?, ¿querria decir eso que no podria ver mas a Hiroaki Koshino?**

**-nadie lo podia ver-**

**Continuaron las voces**

**-usted deliberadamente a faltado a su promesa-**

**-a permitido que nuestro trabajo sea revelado-**

**El corazon de Sendo parecio detenerse**

**-usted ha roto las reglas-**

**Dijo una voz mas fuerte**

**-tendra que afrontar las concecuencias-**

**Termino otra voz**

**-po . . .por favor-**

**Comenzo a decir levemente Sendo**

**-por favor! Yo, yo lo amo, amo a Hiroaki Koshino, sé que he roto las reglas, se que lo he hecho pero yo . . . ¿podria ser su angel de la guarda? ¿Podria cuidarlo todo el tiempo? No, no quiero irme al infierno, por favor-**

**-usted lo sabia, sabia las reglas y las rompio-**

**El frio ahora parecia congelarlo**

**-por, por favor, por favor, yo . . . Yo lo amo . . .-**

**-acate las consecuencias-**

**De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en las escaleras que habiha visto que bajaban, sus pies estaban agarrados fuertemente y la escalera bajaba lentamente**

**-por favor , por favor-**

**Susurro mientras las lagrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas, las escaleras bajaban cada vez mas**

**-POR FAVOR!!!-**

**Grito una vez mas**

**-POR FAVOR!!!-**

**Pero nadie le respondia, si iba a ir al infierno ya nada le importaba, lo ultimo que tendria que hacer antes de ir a aquel horrible lugar era liberar ante el universo, anunciar ante todos los seres vivos y muertos lo que habia descubierto, lo que lo habia hecho sentir, lo mas lindo que le habia pasado, aquel sentimiento que era tan limpio y puro que podia curar tantas cosas y alegrar al mundo, con su ultimo suspiro antes de bajar por completo y perder la vista del limbo grito**

**-TE AMO HIROAKI KOSHINO!!!!!-**

**Y después de ello desaparecio.**

**Los chicos de los diferentes equipos de basketball estaban en un torneo de multiples escuelas, por alguna extraña razon todo el mundo se veia tan contento que brillaban, el ambiente estaba relajado y los animos estaban altos**

**-te ves demasiado lindo hoy con tu uniforme-**

**Le susurro Yohei a Hikoichi mientras lo abrazaba por detrás, el muchacho se puso colorado y nervioso**

**-Yohei!-**

**El muchacho le beso el cuello**

**-ese hada hentai si que nos ayudo-**

**Dijo sonriendo**

**-¿hada hentai?-**

**Pregunto una voz sorprendida, ambos muchachos voltearon a ver un muy sonrojado Kenji Fujima del equipo de Shoyo**

**-¿lo conocieron tambien?-**

**Pregunto mientras abria mucho los ojos sorprendido siendo imitado por los otros dos muchacho**

**-si, ustedes . . . ¿tambien lo conocen?-**

**Pregunto Yohei mientras miraba como Hanagata que iba detrás de Kenji se quedaba en silencio pero con las mejillas completamente rojas**

**-¿de que hablan?-**

**Pregunto Hanamichi quien acababa de llegar para saludar a su amigo**

**-del hada hentai-**

**-¿u…ustedes conocen al puerco espin hentai?-**

**-¿puerco espin?-**

**-eso me suena a alguien que conosco-**

**Dijo sonriendo Mitsui mientras se agregaba a la platica**

**-pero no me creerian si les dijera quien es-**

**-sera ¿el hada hentai?-**

**Pregunto Hikoichi que anotaba todo en su libretita pues aquello resultaba muy interesante **

**-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes reunidos aquí?-**

**Pregunto Kyota acercandose**

**-creo que todos han visto al hada hentai-**

**Susurro Hanagata, pronto Rukawa, Jin y Kogure estaban alli presenciando aquella rara platica**

**-¿de verdad?!!-**

**Dijo sorprendido Kyota**

**-¿todos lo han visto?-**

**Todos comenzaron a asentir con la cabeza, aquello era muy raro, todos lo habian visto, el hada hentai existia en realidad y los habia ayudado a todos y cada uno de ellos para realizar completamente su amor, parecia que poco a poco todos se iban dado cuenta de lo que implicaba aquello y sonrojados empezaron unos a reirse, unos a rascarse por detrás de la cabeza, otros a voltear hacia otra parte, mientras que otros desarrollaron un intenso interes en verse los tenis o revisar su libreta, bueno solo uno hizo eso**

**-¿Qué pasa aquí?-**

**Pregunto Koshino frunciendo el ceño mientras veia las extrañas actitudes de sus compañeros deportistas **

**-bueno nosotros . . .y luego . . . Y el hada hentai . . .-**

**Empezaron diciendo todos**

**-¿el hada hentai?-**

**Pregunto Hiroaki levantando una ceja**

**-ustedes saben que eso no existe ¿verdad?-**

**-¿a que te refieres?-**

**Pregunto Jin**

**-a que las hadas no existen, y hentai? Por kami que eso es lo mas estupido que he oido-**

**Todos lo miraron frunciendo el ceño**

**-pero Koshino, si existe-**

**Dijo Hikoichi**

**-lo tengo todo anotado aquí en mi libreta-**

**Dijo mientras se la mostraba, Koshino miro a todos, habia quienes estaban sonrojados, quienes sonreian avergonzados y la mayoria de ellos asentian silenciosamente, estaba claro que todos se habian vuelto locos**

**-muy bien, crean lo que ustedes quieran, por kami, hada hentai, no lo creyera si no lo hubiera oido yo mismo, de verdad que hay gente muy credula-**

**Susurro mientras cerrando los ojos se alejaba de ellos, hada hentai, ese tipo de cosas solo ocurrian en los cuentos, no podia ser cierto en la vida real, y estaba seguro que todos aquellos estaban alucinando, demasiado basketball podia afectar la cabeza, tendria que recordarlo para no cometer el mismo error.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ERA BROMA, CONTINUARA . . .**

**NDA: QUE TAL EH? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, YA VEREMOS LO QUE SUCEDE VERDAD? ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**


	14. Y ahora

NO LOS QUIZE DEJAR ESPERANDO MUCHO ASI ES QUE AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN

Capitulo 14.- Y ahora . . .

**En el hospital de Kanagawa siempre habian todo tipo de casos, enfermedades severas, accidentes y casos de lo mas diversos, pero este caso en particular era unico, un joven y atractivo muchacho el cual habia muerto por lo menos 10 minutos estaba ahora despertando de su letargo, estubo en coma durante un par de semanas después del coma y aun sin saber como o por que en aquellos momentos abria los ojos **

**-bienvenido-**

**Le dijo una enfermera soriendole**

**-mmm, ¿Dónde estoy?- **

**Logro preguntar el muchacho**

**-en el hospital, has estado en coma un par de semanas, ahora debes descansar, pronto podras ser dado de alta-**

**La enfermera lo dejo y Sendo fruncio el ceño, ¿en un hospital? ¿Qué habia pasado? ¿estaba vivo?**

**-si! Estoy vivo!!!!-**

**Dijo sonriendo, la enfermera sonrio levemente para luego fruncir el ceño cuando vio que el parecia dispuesto a levantarse**

**-¿Qué cree que esta haciendo? Estubo en coma durante 2 semanas-**

**-¿dos semanas?-**

**-¿lo ve? Aun esta confundido, por favor recuestese un poco, tiene que descansar, probablemente pronto lo daremos de alta, este tranquilo-**

**Le dijo sonriendole mientras le servia un vaso de jugo**

**-bebalo todo-**

**Tranquilo, le decia que estuviera tranquilo cuando todo lo que queria en la vida era correr y encontrarlo, no sabia por que habia pasado esto ¿Cómo era que no estaba en el infierno? habia roto las reglas ¿lo habrian perdonado? ¿este era el castigo? fruncio el ceño, ¿lo habia soñado todo? quizas no existia Hiroaki Koshino, no, eso no podia ser posible, ¿se habia enamorado de un sueño?, se sacudio el pelo confundido mientras la enfermera le dirigia una mirada de lastima y salia de la habitacion**

**-no, no fue un sueño-**

**oyo una voz, una voz que conocia**

**-¡Cupido!!-**

**-hola muchacho-**

**le dijo saludandolo con una mano**

**-entonces lo que paso, ¿si sucedió?-**

**Cupido asintio**

**-¿y Hiro?, ¿existe?-**

**-asi es-**

**le respondio**

**-pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no estoy en el infierno?-**

**pregunto tan confundido como antes**

**-bueno, anulaste el juicio-**

**Sendo fruncio el ceño**

**-lo que debias de hacer en esta tierra, no lo has terminado de hacer-**

**dijo Cupido encogiendose de hombros**

**-no entiendo-**

**susurro Sendo**

**-Muchacho, cuando dijiste que amabas a alguien, que amabas a Hiroaki Koshino, en ese momento se anulo el juicio, él es la razon por la cual estas vivo y en la tierra el dia de hoy, tu debias de amar en este mundo, pero de alguna manera desperdiciaste gran parte de tu vida sin preocuparte por ello, y fue cuando te enamoraste de él que tu vida tuvo sentido de nuevo y por ello regresaste-**

**le explico cupido**

**-entonces solo debo ir a con Hiroaki y decirle lo que siento, seremos siempre felices-**

**dijo un muy sonriente Sendo**

**-bueno no es tan simple. . .-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**

**pregunto el chico**

**-veras, en la actualidad es mi deber el flechar a las nuevas parejas, asi, el amor entre ellos resulta sencillo y rapido de descifrar, sin embargo, mucho antes de que todo esto existiera el amor surgia de forma mas rudimentaria y simple, dos personas llegaban a enamorarse, es lo que pasa cuando ya he flechado a alguien y la mitad de la pareja fallece, ya no se le puede flechar otra vez, pero el amor surge a pesar de eso-**

**continuo diciendo cupido**

**-mjum, pero . . . que tiene que ver eso conmigo?**

**finalmente inquirio Sendo**

**-bueno que yo no tengo permitido el ayudarte al flechar a la persona que amas-**

**Sendo se le quedo viendo esperando una explicacion mas amplia**

**-lo que quiero decir es que tu tendras que trabajar para que Hiroaki te ame, yo no puedo ayudarte a hacerlo-**

**la mirada de Sendo bajo un poco tratando de asimilar lo que le habia dicho hasta que sonriendo ampliamente de nuevo anuncio**

**-no hay problema, hare que Hiro-kun me ame, lo lograre-**

**-solo hay un pequeño detalle . . .-**

**empezo a decir cupido, Sendo se quedo en silencio y lo miro**

**-tendras que lograrlo en una semana, ya que de no hacerlo tu alma ira al infierno, eso es al acuerdo que llegaron-**

**-¿solo una semana?-**

**-si, una semana y tendra que amarte, sino la esperanza que tenias se perdera para siempre-**

**-una semana . . .-**

**repitio Sendo**

**-bien, lo haré, Hiro-kun tiene que amarme-**

**sonrio mientras cupido lo veia preocupado**

**-bueno chico me tengo que ir, espero que tengas suerte, y que logres que te amen-**

**diciendo esto desaparecio, Sendo se quedo mirando al espacio vacion, solo una semana, era su oportunidad, tendria que lograrlo, enamoraria a Koshino y podrian ser felices por siempre, no habia tiempo que perder.**

**En un lugar cerca de alli un par de chicos se dirigian a su practica de basketball**

**-si, ya me lo habias dicho Hikoichi . . .-**

**-solo mire mi libreta Koshino sempai-**

**Koshino exhalo por enesima vez para luego decir**

**-ya la vi la primera vez que me la enseñaste, pero, no se, todo eso me parece muy extraño-**

**-en realidad no es tan extraño, hay muchas leyendas que lo confirman-**

**dijo Hikoichi sonriendo**

**-tu lo has dicho, leyendas, eso es todo-**

**-pero ¿Cómo puede ser que todos lo hayamos visto? se lo digo Koshino sempai, el hada hentai si existe-**

**Hikoichi sonaba tan convencido que le hacia pensar a Koshino que el pobre probablemente se estaba volviendo un poco loco de amor, suspiro, quizas no deberia de desear tanto el estar con alguien, entonces se detuvo un momento y mirando al cielo de verdad lo deseo, deseo estar con alguien**

**-Koshino sempai?-**

**pregunto el muchacho a su lado llamandolo**

**-huh?-**

**Hiroaki parpadeo varias veces y sonrio levemente**

**-lo siento Hikoichi, estaba pensando que la nueva temporada de basketball se acerca y tenemos que conseguir un nuevo equipo-**

**-desde que Uozumi sempai nos dejó no nos ha ido muy bien, el entrenador Taoka ha estado al punto de la histeria por que no ha encontrado nadie con el talento para que sea el nuevo jugador numero uno del Ryonan-**

**-si, pero creo que este año sera cuando lo encontraremos, de eso no tengo la menor duda-**

**-he investigado a muchos posibles candidatos y no he podido encontrar a nadie con esas cualidades-**

**dijo Hikoichi repasando su libretita**

**-y el entrenador nos pondra otra de sus sesiones de entrenamiento extremo-**

**ambos chicos hiciero gestos de angustia mientran miraban al frente hasta que una vision los distrajo, un chico alto con los cabellos parados estaba enfrente de ellos dandoles la espalda, pero lo mas impresionante de todo eso era que ambos chicos podian ver la espalda y el trasero expuesto, desnudo, en vivo y a todo color **

**-HENTAI!!-**

**grito Koshino, al oir su voz aquel muchacho se dio la vuelta, al parecer traia puesta una bata de hospital, al verlo el muchacho le lanzo la sonrisa mas impresionante que hubiera visto en su vida mientras corria en su direccion**

**-el . . . hada hentai?-**

**susurro Hikoichi sorprendido **

**-sabia que tenia que encontrarte-**

**le dijo el muchacho de cabellos que desafiaban las leyes de la gravedad mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, Koshino se sonrojo mientras tenia los brazos extendidos pegados a su cuerpo, nervioso de tratar de alejarlo de si por que si lo hacia tendria que tocar la piel desnuda de su espalda y solo el pensarlo le producia escalofrios**

**-Hiro-kun-**

**le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello haciendo que el muchacho se pusiera completamente rojo**

**-que demonios te pasa?!! y como es que conoces mi nombre?!!-**

**exclamo mientras lograba apartarlo de si poniendo sus manos delante de su pecho, el muchacho lo miro con unos brillantes ojos azules llenos de una emocion que perturbo a Koshino**

**-JOVENCITO SENDO AKIRA!!!-**

**oyeron un grito a sus espaldas, el muchacho se encogio levemente y con ojos de perrito regañado volteo a ver a quien le habia gritado, una enfermera con gesto entre enfadado y preocupado se dirigia a ellos**

**-hola enfermera-**

**saludo Sendo sonriendo mientras cerrando los ojos se rascaba detrás de la cabeza**

**-me buscaba?-**

**-sabe perfectamente que esta en un estado delicado, no deberia haber salido de cama, necesita reposo absoluto mientras determinamos su estado, recuerde que apenas acaba de salir del coma en el que estubo, por favor sea mas consiente-**

**le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo, el muchacho se dispuso a seguirla no sin antes voltear el rostro para ver al muchacho de ojos verdes **

**-te encontraré de nuevo Hiro-kun-**

**le dijo guiñandole un ojo, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta del otro muchacho, sonriendo lo saludo con una mano**

**-espero que te este llendo bien con Yohei, eh Hikoichi?-**

**el mencionado abrio mucho los ojos sorprendido y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas logro decir**

**-eres tu!!-**

**mientras el muchacho seguia a la enfermera**

**-eso ha sido demasiada emocion para ti en un solo dia-**

**susurro frunciendo el ceño preocupada, los otros dos muchachos se le quedaron viendo al trasero desnudo de un muchacho que despreocupado seguia a la enfermera al hospital de Kanagawa.**

**CONTINUARA . . .**

**NDA: JE JE JE JE NOMAS ME IMAGINO A SENDO CON EL TRASERO AL AIRE Y ME DA MUCHA RISA Y BUENO ME EMOCIONO TAMBIEN JE JE JE, SI, SENDO ESTA DE VUELTA EN LA TIERRA PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, TODAVIA HAY MUCHAS COSAS HENTAIS POR VENIR**


	15. ¿Sabes jugar basketball?

**NO ME HABIA DADO CUNTA QUE NO HABIA ACTUALIZADO, MIL DISCULPAS PERO ACA ESTA ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, DISFRUTEN**

**Capitulo 15.- Sabes jugar basketball?**

Cuando se pudieron recuperar de aquella extraña vision Koshino miró a Hikoichi e inmediatamente le preguntó

-¿lo conoces?-

el nervioso muchacho de la libretita se sonrojo levemente y mirando a otro lado respondió

-bueno, creo que si-

-¿y bien?-

pregunto Koshino frunciendo levemente el ceño

-si le dijera no me creyera-

murmuro el otro muchacho

-pero ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? es un tipo bastante raro ¿no?, un completo pervertido por lo que pude ver, mira que salir asi, enseñando su . . .-

Koshino detuvo alli su enunciado sonrojandose al pensar a donde lo estaban llevando sus pensamientos

-bueno no se le puede culpar que haya enseñado eso . . . despues de todo acababa de salir del hospital-

comentó el muchacho de la libretita pensativo

-eso es otra cosa, la enfermera dijo que estubo en coma ¿verdad? yo jamas lo habia visto en mi vida, ¿estará bien de la cabeza?-

se pregunto mientras miraba al lugar donde aquel muchacho habia desaparecido

-bueno . . . si es algo extraño pero . . .-

empezo diciendo Hikoichi

-¿sabes que?-

lo interrumpio Koshino

-no importa, le estoy prestando demasiada atencion a ese hentai-

murmuro como reprochandoselo a si mismo

-aun tenemos que ir a Ryonan al entrenamiento-

Hikoichi asintió, preguntandose de nuevo si aquel habia sido el hada hentai.

Yohei estaba dandole besos en el cuello a Hikoichi en uno de los rincones obscuros del gimnasio Ryonan, la verdad es que era una ironia que despues de seguir tanto a su amigo Hanamichi en el gimnasio de la escuela Shohoku ahora pasara la mayor parte de su tiempo en el gimnasio de la competencia, pero en sus manos en aquel preciso momento tenia la mas importante razon de este cambion acaricio la piel de la espalda debajo de la camiseta de Hikoichi quien se estremecio al contacto mientras a duras penas lograba articular palabra

-si, y . . . -

dijo tragando saliba levemente mientras Yohei le mordia cariñosamente el lobulo de la oreja

-lo vimos . . . el hada hentai-

-mmm, como le agradesco-

dijo mientras se disponia a recorrer con su lengua la oreja de su novio

-gracias a él puedo estar asi contigo-

concluyo mientras sus manos se dirigian a la orilla del pantalon, colando sus dedos por la suave piel del trasero de Hikoichi quien lanzó un gemido, mientras sonrojado ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Yohei

-lo . . . lo vimos hoy . .-

trago saliva dificultosamente

-fuera del hospital-

en aquellos momentos Yohei buscandole el rostro con el suyo conecto sus labios con los de Hikoichi besandolo con ansiedad, se tomo su tiempo en explorar su boca y finalmente succionó su labio inferior

-Koshino sempai quedo muy impactado por . . .-

gimio levemente mientras las manos de Yohei se dirigian a la parte delantera de su pantalón

-que lo vimos con el trasero desnudo-

-¿huh?-

frunciendo el ceño Yohei separo sus labios de la clavicula de Hikoichi que estaba lamiendo y lo miro directamente a los ojos

-¿Qué?-

preguntó finalmente

-que el hada hentai está vivo y esta en el hospital, Koshino sempai y yo lo vimos-

dijo Hikoichi finalmente mientras trataba de acompasar su respiración

-¿el hada hentai esta en Kanagawa como un tipo regular?-

pregunto el muchacho pensativo

-si, según le dijo la enfermera que lo buscó resulta que estubo en coma por 2 semanas-

-mmm, interesante-

susurró Yohei para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir con la exploracion fisica de su novio, sonrio antes de besarlo profundamente de nuevo dejando cualquier pensamiento del hada hentai muy lejos de ellos.

Sendo estaba muy emocionado, despues de lo que le pareció mucho tiempo de estar convenciendo a los doctores y enfermeras que se encontraba perfectamente lo habian dado de alta, ahora nesesitaba armarse algun tipo de plan para lograr estar mas cerca de Koshino y enamorarlo por completo, quizas nesesitaria ayuda, caminó por las calles de Kanagawa extrañando sus alas rojas de hada mientras pasaba por una cancha de basketball donde se oian los rebotes de un balón, si recordaba bien Hiroaki jugaba al basket, quizas deberia de empezar por alli, se dijo a si mismo pensativo mientras se acercaba a la cancha lo suficiente como para escuchar una platica

-vamos Hana-

se oyo una conocida voz mientras rebotaba un balón

-ya te dije zorro que no-

-yo se que quieres-

le dijo el muchacho de lacios cabellos negros mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, el pelirrojo quien estaba en posision de defensa se sonrojó

-la ultima vez fuiste demasiado brusco, al dia siguiente no pude levantarme en todo el dia-

el solo recordar aquello ponia al mil a Rukawa lo que se podia perfectamente ver en el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la forma en que su respiracion habia cambiado

-solo ha sido una vez-

-lo sé, tu dices una vez pero no querias salir y seguiste y seguiste y seguiste durante toda la noche y hasta que amanecio, no por nada me quede recostado todo el dia-

-pero te cuide muy bien-

Hanamichi se sonrojó aun mas de lo que ya estaba

-ya dije que no-

anuncio solemne

-creo que deberia hablarle al hada hentai de nuevo-

dijo Rukawa en un suspiro haciendo que Hanamichi levantara una ceja

-¿me hablaban?-

anuncio de repente el recien llegado

-puerco espin hentai!!-

grito el pelirrojo apuntandolo con un dedo

-hola-

los saludo el mencionado

-¿ya no eres hada?-

pregunto Rukawa frunciendo el ceño al no verle las alas rojas mientras dejaba que el balón se escapara rodando

-no, ya no soy-

-muajajajajaja y el zorro queria que lo ayudaras muajajajajaja-

se carcajeó Hanamichi

-eso quizas pueda hacerlo-

anuncio Sendo y la risa murio en los labios del pelirrojo

-je je je je todo puede pasar-

-pero ¿Qué paso?-

pregunto Rukawa

-bueno, resulta que me iban a enviar al infierno por que dejé que mucha gente me viera como hada hentai pero, me enamore de alguien aquí y he venido a conquistarlo-

Rukawa lo miro suspicaz y Sendo sonrio y volteo a ver a Hanamichi quien se estaba quitando la camisa para secarse el sudor con ella, la sonrisa de Sendo se ensancho mientras Rukawa fruncia el ceño

-de quien te enamoraste?-

pregunto mirando a Sendo y luego a Hanamichi, el muchacho levanto sus ojos color chocolate y los miró sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando

-no te preocupes Rukawa, no trataré de quitarte a tu pelirrojo aunque de verdad que esta para . . . mmm-

dijo sonriendo pervertidamente

-hentai!!-

gritó Hanamichi mientras Rukawa se ponia detrás suyo y posesivamente ponia sus brazos alrededor de su pecho abrazandolo para tenerlo cerca de si

-a quien me referia es a Hiroaki Koshino-

-wow te gusta Koshino?-

pregunto el pelirrojo abriendo mucho los ojos

-lo conoces?-

pregunto Sendo interesado

-te refieres a Koshino el que siempre esta de mal humor y que vive junto con Hikoichi?-

-si lo conoces!!!-

Sendo estaba emocionado, nunca pensó que podria encontrar a quien lo conociera tan rapido

-la pregunta es como lo conoces tu-

murmuro Hanamichi intrigado

-bueno es una larga historia, que tiene que ver con la ayuda que les proporcioné a Hikoichi y a Yohei para que estubieran juntos mientras era el hada hentai, sin saberlo, me enamoré de él-

comentó con ojos soñadores

-el juega en el Ryonan-

dijo Rukawa mirando al chico cuyo cabello parado permanecia inamovible

-juega basket verdad? lo vi una que otra vez cambiarse para ir a entrenar-

dijo pensativo Sendo

-si, juega basketball muy bien, claro que no es competencia para este tensai, de hecho no hay nadie en el Ryonan que me haga competencia, el unico que se salvaba era Uozumi pero como ya no está, nuestro equipo, el Shohoku, que cuenta con este talentoso y el zorro que tambien es bueno, no tiene competencia-

dijo Hanamichi orgulloso mientras Rukawa sonreia de lado levemente

-bien, eso haré, me inscribiré al equipo de Ryonan-

Hanamichi y Rukawa levantaron las cejas

-sabes jugar basketball?-

pregunto el pelirrojo

-bueno, nunca me he metido en ningun equipo, pero creo que juego de una manera aceptable-

dijo con una sonrisa

-¿ah si?-

pregunto Rukawa, Sendo asintio

-no te importaria demostrarlo verdad?-

pregunto Hanamichi sonriendo

-claro que no-

dijo Sendo y fue a donde el balón que habia sido olvidado hacia unos minutos y agarrandolo comenzo a rebotarlo, primero tentativamente para luego rebotarlo a una velocidad mas competitiva

-que dices Ru, quien contra él-

murmuro Hanamichi

-un piedra, papel, tijeras?-

pregunto sonriendo, Rukawa asintio

-piedra, papel o tijeras-

dijeron dos voces al unisono

-piedra papel o tijeras-

dijeron otra vez

-piedra papel o tijeras-

repitieron una ultima vez para luego mirarse los dedos y ver su eleccion

-aaawww papel-

se quejó Hanamichi a su mano extendida mientras Rukawa hacia como que cortaba el papel con sus dedos en forma de tijera

-bien, Rukawa, hay que demostrarte mis habilidades-

le dijo sonriendo Sendo mientras ambos se miraban en pose de competencia.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: LA COSA SE PONE INTERESANTE VERDAD? HANA Y RU PODRAN VER QUE TAN BUENO ES SENDO, POR FAVOR PONGAN SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERIA


End file.
